The Dormant Soul
by Brikaylaco
Summary: The war is over, but the challenges are not. Harry has a new assignment that seems impossible - protecting a very irritating slytherin. Draco is dealing with the loss of the mate he fears he can never have. Eighth year fic. Slash H/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to the great JK Rowling. Nothing in this story is meant as copyright infringement. I am simply borrowing these amazing boys for a bit to enjoy my own wondering thoughts. This will be a slow moving, but eventual slash with veela bond. The slash will definitely be rated M when we get there so be warned. And this is certainly M/M, don't like don't read. Also while characters may be a little OOC, I try very hard to stay cannon so if you see anyone getting too OOC please review and let me know. Love you all! So here we go! **

"It is beyond time that he knows the truth, Draco." his mother urged, her brow wrinkled in concern. She was so very worried about her son. If he didn't see reason soon, the consequences would be drastic and they all had suffered through too much to allow that to happen. Draco ignored her. He continued to stare at the smiling couple in the photo. 'Front page of the Prophet', he mused with a humorless laugh, of course. **Savior of the World to Wed!**, the caption underneath boasted happily. Draco felt a sob threatening to make its way into his already closed throat. He tossed the paper aside and rose before he did something stupid, like admit his sorrow. Draco strode out of the study with his head held high, Malfoy mask firmly in place- extremely proud that he managed not to even glance at his mother as he did so. 'No', he thought to his mother inwardly, 'Potter will never know'. He looks almost happy and the Weaselette seems to genuinely care for him. So he will give Potter the only gift he can, his absence.

* * *

The quill in Harry's hand twisted as he nervously considered what to write. Before him lay a sizeable stack of parchment - all requests from Headmistress McGonagall to return for his seventh year. The summer was slowly drawing to a close and he knew it was time to make a decision. The trouble being... he had absolutely no idea whether he wanted to return to the castle he loved.

The Battle of Hogwarts still raged in his nightly dreams, horrifying him anew as he watched his loved ones perish one by one, never able to alter the chain of events that always lead to their death. If only he had been quicker, if only he had been able to confront Riddle away from Hogwarts, if only...

Harry was drawn out of his musing as warm slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and sweet smelling crimson strands tickled his face. "Hey Gin." He turned in his seat at the desk and smiled warmly at her. She was beautiful, his bride to be, he loved her... he did. It was just the war and the pressure to be normal now and the ever increasing need to decide about the auror training program or his return to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTS and... wow. Harry stopped his thoughts. 'Why didn't he feel that burning in his chest anymore when he looked at her?'

"Make a decision yet Love?" Ginny's smile was genuine and Harry's heart sunk guiltily at his inner turmoil.

"I want the required NEWTS, I know Kingsley has assured me that my 'life experience' from the war is more than enough to satisfy the Auror entry requirement. I just want to be like any other new Auror." he sighed. "I am likely going to return to Hogwarts, I just can't seem to make myself write the acceptance."

"Well why don't you leave it for a time and help me a bit with the wedding? I know you do not enjoy planning this sort of occasion Harry, but I want this to be a special day for the both of us." Ginny offered hesitantly.

Harry groaned unintentionally.

"You still wish to marry before the term, do you not? The short term engagement was your idea, Harry. If you wish to wait, until our schooling is complete or your through Auror training, I understand of course."

Harry knew she understood. She was always so _understanding_. He sighed again. This had to stop, he decided determinedly. Ginny had been amazing and had waited long enough while Harry ran around the world fighting horcruxes and tracking all things dark and creepy. He chuckled. "Gin, of course I haven't changed my mind. I am just feeling off today. Can we look at it tomorrow? I promise, I will be out of this wretched mood and we can spend some time together, yeah?" Ginny nodded and smiled, brushing her lips across his cheek. She stood and left him to his letter.

Irritated at himself for the unhelpful voice in the back of his mind telling him that things have changed, he quickly penned a brief acceptance to McGonagall agreeing to return and thanking her for the continued support. He rolled the parchment and sent it off with Errol. Harry still had not replaced Hedwig. He knew he needed to, but the thought pained him. Replacing her was admitting she was gone and too many of those he loved were in that category.

* * *

Firelight danced in the room of the study at Malfoy Manor. It was a lonely place since the war, but Narcissa drastically preferred loneliness to the terror that reined when Voldemort roamed these halls as if her home was nothing but his lair. Since the trials, she had thrown herself into repairing the Manor. It allowed her to pretend that she was putting the pieces of their lives back together. The study now reflected its former glory and provided Narcissa with a modicum of peace. A small pop drew her attention. "Poppy is begging Mistress pardon. There is being Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt asking to be seeing Mistress. Poppy can be telling Mister Shacklebolt that Mistress is being in her study is not wishing to be speaking with nobodys if Mistress is wanting that of Poppy". The little elf quivered slightly. Narcissa had been making small progress with them, but so many of the house elves were still terrified. "No need Poppy. You did very well." She praised the elf. She even gave the small creature a smile. "Send in the Minister. I am happy to speak with him."

The Minister of Magic strode confidently but kindly into the study and greeted Narcissa. She bade him to have a seat and join her by the fire and he accepted, but did not bother with small talk. "I understand that Draco has agreed to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Mrs. Malfoy, are you certain that is a wise decision?"

"He has need of completing his NEWTS like every other 7th year from last term. Mr. Potter has given him the gift of a future and I do not wish for him to waste this second chance. What he said and did during the trials… " She couldn't bear to finish the account of the hero of the wizarding world testifying on behalf of not only herself, but her only son. He only saved them both from a lifetime in Azkaban. Of course, Lucius did not fare as well, though it was unlikely even Harry Potter could have prevented that fate.

"I understand the sentiment Mrs. Malfoy. You must be aware of the danger however. The Slytherins will not be welcomed kindly back to the castle, Draco especially. Perhaps-"

"With all due respect, Minister. Do not think for a moment that I do not appreciate that. Nonetheless my son shall return. He has faced worse, I am afraid. This is not why I requested an audience with you. I fear it is my obligation to reveal some Malfoy family secrets."

Narcissa was beginning to think the Minister had elapsed into a trance or lost consciousness at some point, as she had been finished with her tale for some time and he remained in the same position on the sofa across from her, slowly blinking. After what seemed like ages, he seemed to shake himself and he finally addressed her . "Let me see if I have this straight. Draco Malfoy, who all believe to be a pureblood wizard, is half Veela, due to a partial inheritance from you and his father, both of which we also believed to be of pureblood families? He came into his inheritance at 16 as he should have, but the necessity of his mate has been dormant because of the war for reasons you wish not to disclose. The death of the Dark Lord has recently revealed Draco's mate, but you also refuse to reveal the identity. As Draco is only half Veela, it is not believed that he will sicken without this mate but the allure is likely to still function and will be even more potent with Draco's decision to deny his mate. Did I get everything correct?"

She smiled kindly. "Absolutely, I am glad you understand." She determinedly ignored the abashed look of indignation on the Minister's face. If he chose to treat this as a joke so be it, but she was not relenting. The return to Hogwarts needed to proceed and it was not her place to reveal the whole truth. After all, the summer had proven that Draco would not perish due to his reckless decision. He would merely be unhappy. And empty. And incomplete. For the rest of his life. Oh Draco, its time to tell him the truth.

"… cannot be seriously considering-" the minister had apparently been continuing to rant as Narcissa was busy with her thoughts. "I merely wished to disclose any potential threat as well dissuade any argument that he is tampering in dark arts due to the effect of the allure. The Headmistress will be notified as well. I am sure you can find your way out. Thank you for your time." With that she exited with the regal elegance she no longer felt. She certainly hoped Draco knew what he was doing. She also hoped that Harry Potter chose to continue his studies as well. With any luck, the proximity will be enough to tip the scales.

* * *

August at the Burrow. It was certainly not the first summer he had spent among the sweet scents and warm grounds. It was however, the first time he had been standing by the lake in formal wizarding robes waiting for Ginny… so they could get _married._ Merlin! How had he gotten himself into this? He pulled on the collar of his robes for the umpteenth time and he heard Ron clear his throat next to him. He glanced in the direction of his best man. "Ginny's my sister. I would do anything for her and I would never let anyone hurt her, not even you Harry."

"Ron shhh.. its fine, I am just –"

"Let me finish, thanks." Ron sighed exaggeratingly. "You don't want this Harry. Its obvious. Its obvious to me. Its obvious to Hermione. And it would be obvious to Ginny if she let herself face reality for a change. I have been trying to talk to you about this for weeks, but you always get that determined look on your face.. yeah that one. That says – I can defeat anything. Do not interrupt my plans." Ron sighed again. "Harry…I will make an announcement. Alright? I will say something brilliant and she won't be embarrassed and then you can postpone until you know what you want. You have done enough of what everyone expects, I think. Don't you?"

"I cannot believe you are standing there attempting to convince me to leave my bride at the altar. Not only are you my best friend, but she is your sister. I am fairly certain you are the worst best man on the planet by that definition. " But Harry sounded relieved, even to his own ears.

Ron merely nodded and leaned in like he was getting instructions from Harry. Then he addressed the crowd:

I AM AFRAID WE HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT. THERE HAVE BEEN RECENT DEVELOPMENTS THAT ARE GOING TO INTERRUPT THE FESTIVITIES FOR TODAY. WE THANK YOU FOR COMING. HARRY HAS BEEN CALLED AWAY UNEXPECTEDLY…

And just like that, Harry could breathe again. Ron had saved his life, Merlin love him. He went on to provide some lame excuse after another and before Harry knew it. He was back in the house, out of those stifling robes and looking over the backyard. He heard a small knock and granted entrance without finding out who was there. He really should have thought about why he had been in those robes before making such decisions however.

"Harry!?" Ginny nearly sobbed.

Oh Merlin. No. He wasn't ready for this altercation yet. "Hey Gin."

"That's what I thought" she said with defiance. "You haven't been called anywhere. Kingsley looked as shocked as I felt." She sniffed. "Why in the hell couldn't you just be honest with me?! WHY DAMNIT?!

"I DON'T KNOW, OK! I don't know Gin" Harry completely deflated and sagged onto the floor. Not caring that the hardwood was unforgiving as he fell. He spared a look at his fiancé, or exfiance. She looked miserable. And pissed as hell.

"Do you love me Harry? It's a simple question." This time, the words came out flat as though she were no longer capable of filling them with emotion.

"Of course I do!" He said defensively. Then added more honestly. "I do, but not in the way you need me to. Not anymore. I don't think its in me any longer. I wanted to Ginny. God how I thought I could just make it real again. Make us both happy, like we were in the beginning. But this isn't fair to you. You deserve more than a memory." It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that Harry realized the truth in them. He wanted what they had had, not what they have now. He wanted the future they had painted together in those afternoons by the lake in his Sixth year. He wanted it to be real. But like so many things in Harry's life, that future had been stolen. That future was no more.

She merely nodded. He watched dumbstruck in what felt like slow motion as she removed her engagement ring and handed it to him. "I will always love you Harry. I mean that." And then she was gone. Ginevra Weasley had left Harry Potter. He chuckled sadly. The Prophet was going to have a field day with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood on platform 9 ¾ and wished there was a way he could change his mind. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't even be considering returning to Hogwarts, but alas there he stood and really what else would he do? Return to the Manor? No thank you. The summer had been the worst he could remember, second only to sharing his home with the madman evil incarnate. He has been edgy since his inheritance, but those feelings of ill rest were nothing compared to the realization that you know who your mate is, your only true and complete match – and they are not only your nemesis but right next to you while completely out of reach. His days were spent searching and searching for the only one to give the emptiness in his chest relief, while his nights were spent dreaming of that same person.

He sighed heavily. Well that line of thinking was doing no one any good. It is odd that his mate's identity was only revealed to him after the war. That is absolutely abnormal. In the normal course, even a partial blood veela would recognize their mate the moment they came across them after the inheritance. Not that anything has ever been normal when it came to _Harry._ His eyes began to swim and he quickly blinked to remove the moisture. He really should have known. They have always been drawn together – like magnets. The tension and the electricity clearly marking magnetism that should have sent warning bells in his soul long ago.

Draco loaded his trunk and began making his way onto the train. His instructions from the Headmistress were clear. He was to find an empty compartment near the end of the train and wait. His assigned "protector" ( he rolled his eyes) would find him. Protector –whatever – why on earth did they insist on this ridiculous notion? He did not need protecting. He was half wizard, half magical creature, he was fairly certain he could take care of himself. Best to agree and keep his head down though . So as he reached the last empty compartment, he went in and shut the door, sagging into the seat dejectedly. Not many moments past until he heard it slide open. He looked up with what he hoped was a welcoming smile only for it to freeze on his face. "Hey Malfoy".

* * *

Harry tried to keep the positive expression as he opened the compartment door. When Kingsley had approached him that he had a middle ground to propose, Harry had been intrigued. The idea that he could return to Hogwarts, while still moving forward with his training sounded like the best possible option. He was to be assigned a student that needed protection due to the student's testimony and continued information following the war. This student was also part veela and recently realized the identity of their mate. Unfortunately, due to circumstances not explained, their mate is not available. Due to the half blood nature of their inheritance, the student will not have fatal affects from this, but it could cause vulnerability and ill will. Thus, their need for protection only magnified. Harry had readily agreed. He assumed that the young lady would need his help and he could hone his guarding skills, while still studying for his NEWTs as well. Of course, he would have to take all of her courses with her, but that seemed fine.

It was only this morning that Kingsley found it necessary to tell Harry that this student was not only not a she… but also, in fact Malfoy. That had been a well good morning to you too. Someone up there hates him. Harry sighed. After his insane life leading to his miserable failure of a wedding, he could not really say that he was surprised though.

As he entered the compartment his eyes met Malfoys- and there was that feeling again. What in the world. It was like electricity exploding with such force he would get dizzy. The same thing happened during the trials. He had willingly testified on Malfoy's behalf because no matter what he was, he was no killer. And Harry wanted everyone to know that he and Narcissa had saved his life. Malfoy came up to him after- to thank him, he assumed. At the moment his hand made contact with Harry's however – time seemed to stop. And then Malfoy acted like a lunatic. He had stuttered and stammered and babbled on and on about the fairness of it all. Malfoy was an odd boy, but the war had affected them all so Harry had wrote the strange behavior off.

He made his way into the compartment and settled into the seat across from his former nemesis. "Listen Malfoy. I can tell you were not informed of my assignment either. I know we have a volatile history, but I can assure you that I mean you no harm and I take my job very seriously. I will do whatever I need to in order to keep you safe this year. I will also protect the secrecy of your condition. And no I don't need to know who your mate is unless you wish to tell me. The Headmistress has asked me to take all of your classes so that you are not alone. I have no problem with that. We can coordinate schedules later. The only courses I need to take are potions, charms, transfiguration and defense. I assume that you are at least taking these so we have no conflicts." At this Harry stopped because Malfoy was staring at him like he was terrified and it was beyond weird. What was his problem? "Look Malfoy." He began again.

Malfoy seemed to remember himself. He shook his head slightly and then smiled –but it didn't reach his eyes. "I was merely surprised Potter. Yes that all sounds fine."

The remainder of the trip was made in awkward silence. _Well this is going to be a fantastic year_, Harry thought.

* * *

Draco watched as his very heartbeat stared irritably out the window. Well that had gone well. He truly could not believe his luck. Being this close to his mate without claiming them was going to be like living daily torture. He was not completely convinced that his health would not decline from the very proximity as well. The summer had been ok, but he had also not been in direct contact with Harry then.

As the train made its way into the station, Draco watched as his Harry jumped into action. He was so powerful and strong. Moving about the cabin, casting protection charms, giving Draco instructions on waiting until the rest of the train had departed before they would find an empty carriage, and so forth. He was going to be an amazing auror. Merlin, he loved him.

"I am not made of glass Potter. This is going to be quite the lengthy year indeed if you insist on yours being the only company I am permitted to assume." Draco forced a sneer on his face. He just loved this façade. It was _exactly_how he wanted to interact with the love of his life. Seriously, Merlin hates him. But Harry surprised him. Harry laughed.

"Cut the crap Malfoy. I know you are scared and its fine. If the usual snide commentary with me will help you settle, we can do that. But honestly – it will be easier if you save the Slytherin Prince routine for when we are around others. I don't need it and keeping it up has to be exhausting." The smile Harry gave him seemed actually genuine and Draco was certain his heart stopped beating completely.

Things went by uneventfully after that for a time. McGonagall greeted them and informed the returning seventh years that they were to sit at a separate table located just in front of the head table without separating to their usual houses. The feast was as delicious as always and Harry laughed and chatted with his friends easily. Draco stayed by his side quietly attempting to not draw too much attention to himself. The only other returning seventh years from Slytherin were Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and they too seemed to get the Slytherins are to be seen and not heard memo.

"So Harry, what you doing hanging with the likes of him?" a thick Irish accent addressed his mate. Draco believed the bloke was Seamus Finnigan, Flinnigone or some such. He chuckled slightly. "Got something to say Death Eater?" the annoying accent continued. "Seamus. That's enough. Malfoy is fine. The war is over. Lets all try to remember that mate."

Draco saw red. Harry had defended him, but all he had heard was the word mate… addressed to the annoying boy across from them. A growl left his throat before he knew what he was doing. The allure flooded out of him and caused so much aggression and upheaval the Great Hall nearly exploded with it. A hand on Draco's shoulder calmed him instantly. It was the only touch that would have. He felt his animalistic instincts subsiding as he locked eyes with pure emerald.

A throat clearing drew the table's attention and broke the spell once again. The Headmistress stood at the end of their table looking none too pleased. "Well then. I think it is time to cover a few things with you all. The exchange we all just witnessed is precisely the behavior that I will simply not tolerate. I hope I am making myself quite clear. We have all seen too much, experienced far too much loss to allow old prejudices to recreate the animosity that lead to it all. Each of you have survived the horrors of the last year in your own way and I assure you all that there is not a member among you that has not suffered. As Mr. Potter said, the war is over and you will all kindly remember that or find yourselves expelled. There will be a zero tolerance policy on the matter. As returning seventh years I expect each of you to serve as an example of inter house unity to the younger years. You will be united henceforth. You will take all your meals where you are now and you are not to return to your former dormitories. The returning seventh years have been placed in the east tower. The entrance is the portrait of the phoenix and the password is unitas. Now you are all dismissed!"

**A/N So what do you guys think? Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for the response so far. Big hugs. :D Heres another chapter. Please review and let me know if this one should continue. **

Harry was exhausted by the time they made it to the common room. The need to be on high alert was certainly something he was accustomed to, but the added stress of being responsible for another was draining him. He stood near the entrance to the dormitories and surveyed the room. The common room was quite similar to that of Gryffindors. There was a warm fire and comfortable armchairs with various tables and chairs for studying or chess. The colors and tapestry seemed to blend all of the houses in a welcoming way. Harry was impressed. McGonagall had done well. This felt like a great way to provide an opportunity for healing, and healing was certainly needed. The problem is that it was also dangerous. Protecting Malfoy with an abundance of other personalities and histories present would create additional challenges. Especially when more than a quarter of them were Gryffindor.

His eyes grazed the room again. Ron made his way to his side. "Harry mate, I know you were assigned to babysit Malfoy this year, but honestly. Aren't you taking it a bit far? It is Malfoy afterall. Who is going to attack the guy in the middle of the common room? Lets go up and find our dorms, yeah?" The sincerity on his friend's face plagued him. Ron just didn't understand. First, it is not like he could tell him that Malfoy had an additional concern that he had to watch. And second, he doubted Ron would appreciate his answer to who Harry thought would attack Malfoy. "Actually Ron, I am sharing a separate dorm with him a flight higher than the rest of the boys' dorms. McGonagall thought it the best way to keep my alert high even overnight- and Kingsley agreed so, there you have it."

"Did I just overhear you telling the Weasel that I am stuck in a dormitory with you _alone_ all year?" Harry glanced up as Malfoy approached. The look on his face was that of panic covered badly with a mask of disdain. He wanted to address the panic, but sensed the mask is what he wished for Harry to address. "Malfoy I don't like this any more than you do so just shut it. I do, however, have a job to do so whether you are happy or pissed by the arrangements, matters little to me. You will, however, cooperate. Your trunk is already up in the highest room with mine. We can retire whenever you are ready." Harry delivered this firmly, but hoped that the message of protection would be received. He couldn't believe how scared Malfoy seemed. What was he so afraid of? He would need to speak to him privately about this. Perhaps he has received a threat that Harry is unaware of?

* * *

Draco thought he really should just do himself in have done with it. The absurd nature of this "arrangement"just continued to plummet. All year in the same room, night after night. Harry's bed so close to his own. His eyes fell shut. He would never live through this. The red Weasel continued to whine next to him. "Ah come on Harry, you can't be serious? She can't except you to just follow the git around like a puppy all year. What about your own work, your own friends for Merlin's sake." Draco did find it somewhat amusing that as the Weasel continued his pathetic babbling his face got redder and redder just like his hair. The smirk that spread on his face was not even faked this time. "What you looking at Malfoy? You are nothing but a dog Harry has to watch."

"Ron! That's enough. You heard McGonagall. I think you should go ahead and get upstairs. I will let Hermione know you already went to bed. Don't start something on the first day, ok?" Harry's eyes seemed to plead with the Weasel. He could not for the life of him figure out why Harry put up with the troll.

He raised an eyebrow of indifference to Harry, praying it was convincing that he stilled loathed him appropriately. "So Savior. Do lead the way won't you? I am tired and would like to see the poor excuse for accommodations we have been provided." Harry audibly sighed. "Sure Malfoy, but I need you to start up the stairs first so I can follow. I don't want your back to an open stairwell."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Did Harry have any idea how much it affected him to hear his mate speak so protectively? He was never going to get through this. Just a bit more. He just had to get through a few more hours and sleep would come and take this awful day away. At least he would be able to cast some silencing charms around his bed at night so that he could have some privacy from the one person he needed the most. Salazar help him if he began to dream and Harry heard him.

He tried to drag the air of arrogance to him as he made his way up the stairs. Draco came to the tallest most dormitory and assumed this was where they would be. The room was small but warmly furnished. Harry's bed appeared to be near the door in a very obvious blocking formation of the four poster in the back corner, which he assumed was his. Light streamed in from a lone window (also near Harry's bed) and there was a small private bath that they would share. He had to speak to McGonagall… immediately. This was never going to work. He walked to his bed and began removing items from his trunk, setting his schedule to the side and organizing his materials and books for the next day. As Draco continued his mundane task, he was perfectly aware of Harry in the room though. He could feel him moving around as he cast protective enchantments. He could hear the rustle of his robes as he worked. He could smell his mate's scent. Draco's eyes fell closed and the room spun as he got weak. He couldn't keep fighting this. Draco's entire being was demanding for him to cross the room, shove Harry into the nearest wall and claim him right there. His knees buckled and the last thing he remembered was the cold of the stone floor under his back before everything went black.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy sway and then stumble. He launched himself at the blonde in an attempt to catch him but he hit the stone before Harry could reach him. His eyes darted around the room to confirm that they were still alone and no one had struck or attacked. What in Godric's name?! Harry was so beyond drained and this was day one! He quickly checked Malfoy for any obvious injuries and finding none gathered him into his arms. He would need to take him to the hospital wing and see if there was some potion added to his drink at the feast or some other attack Harry missed. Could he really be this bad at his job?

When he got Malfoy into his arm and drew him close he could feel the silky white locks brush his collar and the warm breathe against his neck. Harry shivered. Malfoy was mumbling in his unconscious state and seemed to sigh in relief. Harry got into gear and ran down the steps only to burst into a common room full of his classmates. Hermione was there almost instantaneously. "Harry! Whats happened?!" the rest gathered around, affectively blocking his way to the portrait. "I have to get him to the hospital wing. He's unconscious." Many more questions came at him from all different directions. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT PERHAPS POMFREY DOES IF YOU LOT WILL GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The human sea appeared to part at that outburst. _Fine,_Harry thought. _Think I am a madman, but there is obviously something wrong._ Ron was sliding the portrait open for him. "Why didn't you just levitate him mate?"

_What an absurd question. _But Harry had no idea why that was absurd. He just knew that carrying Malfoy was clearly the only option .

He sprinted the rest of the way to the hospital wing. He was winded, but determined when he arrived. Harry nearly exploded the heavy doors from their hinges as he plowed into the treatment room. "Madame Pomfrey" he yelled. "Madame Promfrey, please. We have a situation here." The motherly mediwitch came bustling in hurriedly."I heard you Mr. Potter. Calm down. Whats happened to Mr. Malfoy here?"

The mediwitch had already levitated Malfoy out of his arms and had him settled onto one of the cots, casting diagnosing spells. "We had just made it to our dorms. He was putting his things away and just collapsed. I don't know. Perhaps he was poisoned at the feast or someone placed a dark object on his bed or maybe they got to us on the way into the east tower. I thought I had checked everything but maybe I missed something and I-"

"Easy Mr. Potter. Calm down. It does not appear to be anything like that. I think I know what this is. Just relax. Pull up a chair if you like. I have a few other spells I need to check." Pomfrey smiled kindly at Harry as she went back to her work.

It seemed like hours, but may have been minutes later, she returned to where Harry had settled himself. "Mr. Potter. I understand that you have been assigned as Mr. Malfoy's protector is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And are you aware of the entirety of his circumstances?"

"Do you mean, do I know he's a veela? Yeah. I'm aware."

"Ok good." She nodded in approval. "That's what we are dealing with here. I am going to have to speak with the Headmistress. It appears that the situation may be more serious than we anticipated. While he does not seem to be ailing, his body does seem to be rejecting the absence of his mate. Perhaps this is due to his mate's proximity. We can only assume that whoever his mate is, that they are in the castle with him now and this change is causing this turn. He should regain consciousness by the morning and we can discuss whether we need to make changes then. You are free to stay here tonight if you like."

"Yes, I… I will need to do that. To, to keep an eye on him."

"Of course." She smiled knowingly at Harry and he still felt like the only one left out of a well known joke.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Draco realized was that he could hear voices. They were muffled but present. Like he was at the bottom of a very narrow well listening to voices coming from above. The second thing he realized was that someone must have put a cast a piercing charm through his temples because he head was aching like he had sprung a leak in his brain. The voices cleared a bit and then his surroundings came into view. The infirmary. Wonderful. He blinked a couple of times and then his eyes landed on Harry. – who was scowling at him.

"Oh good. You're awake. So, my _dear_ Malfoy. When did you plan to tell me?"

Draco thought his heart must have stopped beating and he felt his eyes bulge. Oh Merlin, he _knows!_. How, how in the name of Salazar could he have found out? With resignation he met the dark angry emerald. "I..I" _well that's fantastic_, his voice sounded like he had gargled with rocks. "Here" came the reply and a goblet filled with cool water was put to his lips. He drank deeply. _Aahhh ok, yes. That's much better. _He began again. "I didn't think you would want to hear that from me."

"Don't you think it might have something to do with me? That I should know something that important?"

"Well I am sorry, Harry , I-"

"What did you just call me?"

_oh shit. _"Potter. I meant Potter. Please try to remember that I just awoke in the hospital wing Potter. I am still a bit foggy here." Sneer, yes. _That had to be convincing_.

"Whatever git. I want an explanation. How long did you plan to wait? Or were you going to tell me at all?"

_He wants an explanation._ Draco wanted to just shrivel up. Really, it would have been better if this last episode had just done him in. He looked back at the angry boy next to him and sighed. He was so tired of this. "I knew you wouldn't want…"

"What are you on about now Malfoy? " confusion seemed to mix with the anger now.

"What are _you_ on about Potter?" Draco was beginning to panic now. Harry had to have meant that he found out that he was his mate right? That is the only explanation that made sense. He was here in the hospital wing and Pomfrey explained to him…. _Right_?

"Your mate is here at Hogwarts, likely near enough to you to be in direct contact and the proximity causes your health to decline! How in the name of Godric am I to protect you if I am not informed of the very basic nature of your circumstances?!"

_Oh…. Well that was almost a very bad slip indeed. _"Potter it is not my problem that you lack the basic ability to perform your job. If you need your hand held perhaps you should contact your pal the Minister for Magic. I am certain he would love to coddle you, oh merciful Savior." Draco laid the sarcasm and arrogance on as thick as his foggy mind would allow, hoping -praying to anyone that would listen that it would irk Harry enough to distract him.

"Oh that's rich, you …." Draco watched as Harry took a deep breath. Then another. Then a third. It appears that he was visibly trying to keep from ripping Draco's head from his body. _Well perhaps that was overshot a bit._

"Potter I am tired. Can we please torment each other after I have had a rest?" Harry's jaw clenched but he nodded. "I have placed wards over the infirmary. If anyone gets anywhere near you I will know. Right now I need a break from the Royal Malfoy. I will be right outside if you need me Highness." With that Harry stomped out of the room. Draco sagged against his cot. Merlin, this was ridiculous.

* * *

Harry was so angry he thought that he might very well explode. Bloody Draco Bloody Malfoy. He kicked the stone wall and immediately regretted it as his foot screamed in protest. He slid down the wall in a slump, resting his forearms against his knees and hung his head. How does he always get himself into this. Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the cool wall. What a year and its only day 2. He chuckled to himself. So – he had already managed to miss the first day of classes and spent the majority of time in the hospital wing. Well at least some things never change. He let his eyes fall closed in exhaustion.

_Something was searching for him. It didn't feel like a threat but a lifeline, a need. He was running trying to seek that which needed to find him so desperately. A voice whispered _I need you and you need me. You know where to look. Two halfs of a whole. Fire and ice. _Harry wanted to scream in frustration. He ran to the voice but it was always out of reach. _Stop running. Look within._ Within what, Harry wanted to demand. _

_Then he was in a corridor Ginny was with him and looked at him with sad eyes. _You knew all along. You knew and still you lied._ No Ginny! No. I don't know what you mean. As she vanished another approached, his mother. Mother was there with him! He felt relief immediately. _The answer was never apart from you. It is what you have been seeking all along. Its time. Harry. Harry.

"Harry!" He came awake with a start, looking wildly into the hall. Hermione was crouching beside him. "You were dreaming again. I have been trying to wake you for ages." She smiled kindly at him and turned to sit next to him on the floor.

"Sorry, Mione. Thanks." He turned to his best friend. He needed help and there was no one like Hermione. "Can I ask you something?" Her brow furrowed in concentration and she gave him her full attention. _Yes. There was no one like Hermione._

"Of course." She nodded in affirmation and smiled. "Is something wrong Harry, whats happened? Are you having nightmares again?" She asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that." He sighed. "But it is about my dream. I keep having the same one over and over and at first I thought it was just all the changes and everything that happened with Ginny and feeling lost after the war, you know." Hermione nodded for him to go on. "But I am just not sure anymore. It feels different. Real. Like I am supposed to be getting a message. Wow I bet I sound barking mad."

She chuckled. "Harry you always have been a bit crazy." Her eyes twinkled at her teasing. " But your instincts are usually right on. And dreams, especially when a dark wizard isn't controlling them, can tell you many things that your waking self is suppressing. A hidden truth. The trouble is that the subconscious is not always very clear with these messages. We may need to decipher what you are seeing."

Harry explained the dream and the changes in it over the last few weeks. He explained how the voice has gotten so clear since has been back at Hogwarts, but the message never changes.

"I will have to research the library. I was reading over the summer something similar to this. I can't quite recall. Let me do some digging, Harry. In the meantime, you need to consider what this could mean to you. Is there something, you know, but don't want to admit?"

Harry laughed out loud. "Of course Hermione. The choices of late have not exactly been easy. The wedding. The auror program. I was not even sure I wanted to come back to school and yet here I am in another year as the guardian of Draco Bloody Malfoy of all people."

"Well give it some thought. And don't worry about Ginny. She is doing fine. It has been hard, but I think she saw this coming Harry. And it helps that we are not in the Gryffindor Tower for her to constantly run into you. Give it time. " The silence prevailed for a time and then she continued. "Harry I have to admit that I don't really understand though. I thought you loved Ginny. What happened? I really thought we were all going to be together after all the pain. I just wanted some happiness."

"Hey, hey Mione look at me." The familiar bushy mane turned toward him and Harry smiled. "I know. I really am sorry, but it just didn't feel real anymore. Maybe I wasn't ready, but the truth is that it felt like I was going through the motions, pretending to feel things that just weren't there. She deserves better than that. I love her too much to marry her because everyone expected it. I just don't think-"

"What? Whats wrong Harry?"

"I felt the wards pulse. I need to get to Malfoy."

* * *

Draco felt Harry before he saw him. He couldn't help the smile that erupted at the sight of his mate. Whatever the circumstance, he just felt better in his presence. He quickly remembered himself and let the smile fall. Of course his veela side saw this as yet another fight against his mate and his vision blurred immediately. He took a few calming breaths and looked up into worried green eyes. "Whats wrong?" Harry was casting spells and his eyes seemed to be darting in every different angle in the room. Realization dawned on Draco. "Do you feel the wards?"

"Yes, someones been in here, which quite frankly doesn't even seem possible since I was camped out by the door. Ugh. I did fall asleep for a moment though so thats likely how they managed it. Damnit!"

"Hey relax Potter. Whatever they wanted I seem to still be breathing so your incompetence wasn't fatal this time."

"Charming Malfoy. Have you had any visitors other than myself?" Harry said this while eyes the bedside table curiously.

"Not that I was conscious of." he answered matter-of-factly. Harry snatched a piece of parchment off the table and scanned it for dark magic. Once convinced he read it. Draco assumed that privacy was overrated as he waited Harry to tell him what _his _note had said. Harry's mouth pressed into a thin line and handed the note to Draco.

_Surprise surprise little traitor. I know your weakness. How easy to take you both in one lightning strike._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat in the Headmistress office and found himself comparing it to the multiple times he sat here under Dumbledore. He couldn't quite bring himself to look up to the portrait behind McGonagall however. It was too much. This had all been too much. It was supposed to be over. Yes, he wanted to be an Auror. And of course he knew that there still remained death eaters trying to avenge their master. But it was not supposed to be like this anymore. He should not be in this office, facing another death threat mystery.

Kingsley sat to his right and the Minister was speaking with McGonagall. Harry knew he was supposed to be paying attention. This was important. There was a threat to the school, to the students. The message was clear, it was never meant to be subtle. One of the death eaters, likely high in rank to go after Malfoy and claim him a traitor, had broken through his defenses. And eluding to a lightning strike was like a neon sign pointing to Harry. He sighed. So he was Malfoy's weakness. But why? Thats the part that he couldn't make any sense of. Maybe this was pointing to Harry's lack of experience, or maybe his high profile? He didn't know, but it was ridiculous to worry about it. They had to develop a new plan. Maybe Malfoy should be reassigned and Harry assigned to another task here at Hogwarts. - Or maybe he should just leave with Kingsley and enter the Auror training program. He wasn't that far behind now, he could make it up.

"Do you have anything to add Mr. Potter?" _Blimey! _Harry had no idea what they were even talking about. He sighed and his shoulders sagged in defeat. He was so out of his league. The truth was coming out now. He defeated Voldemort with dumb luck, a disarming spell and a lot of help. He was no hero. Now they would all know. He shook his dead sadly. The words that came next were surprising, but the comfort that he gained from that familiar voice was not.

"You brave wonderful boy. You never believed that it was your ability to love, your fierce friendship and your keen mind that was the key. That was always the key. But now, my dear boy, you must trust." Harry looked up then, straight into the twinkling eyes of his former Headmaster. His own eyes swam and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "I _can't _Professor."

Kingsley cleared his throat and Harry turned toward him. "Harry if you have thoughts on who could be behind this, it would help us know how to move forward. And before you start with the very Harry way of holding everything to yourself let me put a few things in the open. We know how old you are and believe me when I tell you that it never leaves the forefront of my mind. I also know how inexperienced you are in trained dueling and formalized defensive tactics. What I also know however is that with all of that in mind you and your friends not only outsmarted but also out maneuvered the most powerful dark wizard in the history of our world." At this Kingsley put his hands on his knees and stood up to address McGonagall and Harry. "I am choosing to trust your instincts. Who do you think the message is from? I think we all know this is a threat to you and Draco."

Harry sighed, but also stood. "Thank you Minister. I believe this has to be someone that was high in Voldemorts ranks. It must be someone that would have interacted with Malfoy at the Manor to point to him as a traitor. There are only a few left that have yet to be caught meeting that description. My gut is telling me Avery, but that seems too obvious. And to get through the wards, especially the new enchantments that Professor Flitwick placed himself? I just can't make the pieces fit. I don't think we should rule out a student. I know how crazy that sounds and I know, Professor McGonagall, that we are to be unified and trusting of each other now, but are there any returning Slytherins that gave you pause?"

* * *

Minerva could not believe her ears. My, he has grown. He was so mature and yet she did need to remind herself that he was only yet a boy of 18. Alas, carrying the world on your shoulders from the time you are eleven is likely to have an affect she presumed. "Mr. Potter, I will give this some thought. I do not want to start a path toward mistrusting our students again, but I do agree that we must not let ourselves overlook possibilities. Very well." she nodded and her brow furrowed and she considered her next words carefully. There were several pieces that were coming together in her mind that have yet to be mentioned. She was concerned by the reaction that could result from her presumptions. "Mr. Potter, Minister, I believe it wise to focus on the remaining issue we face here. Mr. Malfoy is part veela and his health is not remaining as stable as they believed it would upon his return. I have done some extensive research in the last few days on this and I fear it may only get progressively worse. Mr. Malfoy is denying his very nature by not claiming his mate. The fact that this did not occur over the summer can only lead us to believe that Mr. Malfoy is much nearer his mate than he was then. The denial of his mate is also a weakness for Mr. Malfoy as it leaves his mate vulnerable." She allowed this last bit to hang there for a moment. Harry needed to come to this himself. She couldn't push this. She watched as he nodded and then stopped and then frowned and then became quite pale. "Mr. Potter are you quite alright?"

"Yeah. I just... I was just thinking. The note mentioned a weakness and I thought it meant me, but maybe its actually talking about Malfoy's mate. " Minerva sighed. _Well he was almost there. _She smiled, he just isn't ready for the truth yet.

"Yes. That is a possibility Mr. Potter. If is mate is threatened, it can be fatal to Mr. Malfoy. It is therefore, imperative that we convince Mr. Malfoy to approach his mate. If they bond, as is only natural, the vulnerability will decrease substantially."

"Has he mentioned anything to you that would give us information on his mate's identity Harry?" Kingsley added. Minerva had to stifle a chuckle. _So Minister Shacklebolt has also worked this out. Oh Harry wake up. The two of you have been drawn together for seven years. The House Ghosts could tell you that._

"No. I mean, he only says that they are happier without him and he won't ruin their lives and chance at normalcy by inserting another lack of choice. Most of the time he doesn't make any sense." Harry was beginning to frustrate her now. He must have hit his head in the final battle. He had never been this dense before.

"Well perhaps we should consider someone who would value the choices they are given and perhaps did not have a normal perception of their lives in the recent past. Any thoughts Minister?" Minister Shacklebolt had to cover his mouth with this hand at this inquiry and he badly covered a chuckle with a cough. "Hmmm" he said "What about you Harry?"

* * *

Harry sat staring as McGonagall and Kingsley waited with amused looks. What are they playing at? Do they know the identity of his mate and think Harry should have worked it out for himself at this point? Well the only person that makes any sense at all is himself, but that is _impossible_. He was no girl. This is ridiculous. Harry was going to tell them so too. He felt the blood run to his face and his heartbeat speed up. No. He was not the mate of a veela...and certainly not the mate of Draco Bloody Malfoy. He could barely stand the git and mates were supposed to be the perfect match. Two halfs of a whole. _Bloody hell. _His dream. Harry wanted to sob.

"It appears you have come to a conclusion Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to burst with amusement. _Oh yes. This is absolutely hilarious. _"Yeah... Its me." He deflated completely, sagging into the chair again. He really hated his life. He really did.

"I believe so Harry. I noticed it at the trials actually. This assignment was really my way of bringing the two of you together in a much easier way while giving you a little extra training. Now before you get angry with me, I do want you to treat this assignment as real. Especially considering there is indeed a real threat. I also planned to suggest to the Headmistress that you have extra training sessions apart from your studies. If we do this, you will not have to complete the year long training program upon graduation. It will be a modified entrance to the program, but very doable. Harry why do you look like you just found out that Voldemort has returned? Being the mate of a veela is a great honor."

"I don't love him." Harry whispered. He couldn't help but feel like this was worse than finding out Voldemort was back. He could simply kill the vile bastard again. But this? This was unimaginable. A lifelong commitment to someone he didn't love. "I...thanks Minister. I will certainly do the extra sessions. That,... that sounds great." Harry was so disappointed that he couldn't keep the tears out of his voice.

"Mr. Potter. I assure you it isn't as bad as all that. You simply cannot hate your counterpart. And thats what Mr. Malfoy is. It is simply that the two of you have been forced to express your instinctual emotions for each other in ways that were the result of circumstance."

"What happens if I refuse him?" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. McGonagall appeared taken aback for a moment before replying "His health would weaken, but as he is only half veela, he would survive. However, Mr. Potter I need you to consider this very seriously. If you are indeed Mr. Malfoy's mate, neither of you would ever by happy or complete without the other. You would never find true love, always feel as if you were searching for something and something was searching for you."

"And if I accept?" Harry looked up into his Headmistress' worried eyes at this point. "That would be a much clearer transition. We would turn your private dorm into the apartment, it was intended to be." She looked a little embarrassed at this, obviously knowing that Harry could only guess they always knew this would happen. "You would formally accept Mr. Malfoy and he would claim you as his mate. This is done by the veela with a mark near the mate's collar. Consummation of the mating would also need to occur, I would recommend a formal bonding ceremony prior to the consummation to strengthen the bond. This will provide even more protection for you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Formal bonding ceremony. You mean, we should get married? Bloody fantastic."

"Language Mr. Potter. I realize this is a bit sudden, but I assure you once you have had time to process this, you will find-"

"That my life is retched. Yes. I am sure I will. Fine. I will find the git and accept this rubbish. Do you need anything further from me? No? Good. Good day Professor, Minister." With that Harry stormed out of the office before he did something unhelpful, like cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys. I am sorry for the delay in this update. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews and those that have added this story to their alerts. It means so much. Please keep the reviews coming. They keep me motivated. 3 And feel free to let me know if you want to see anything in the story as it unfolds. Hugs**

"Harry.."

Hermione whispered his name in a tentative way. The way you would approach a wounded animal when you fear attack. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron and Hermione share another of their looks, the ones that say he's crazy but we should continue to humor him.

"Look, Mate", Ron tried instead.

Harry looked up with irritation. "Unless one of you have found something in the towers of helpless books we have been reading, I do NOT want to hear it. I am done, done with every decision, every single important path in my life being chosen for me. So, do I want Malfoy to get sick, or bloody _die? _No, no I don't! But I also have no intention of going through with this so just keep looking. There has to be something here. A solution, a potion - something." His voice was betraying his desperation because they all knew there was no such thing.

"But Harry, the history of Veela have been known for centuries. They have one true mate, their one complete match. This is not something that you can fix, because it is not a problem. It just _is, Harry. " _Hermione's worried brown eyes met his irritated green.

"I am so tired of everyone treating this like some great honor. Tell me 'Mione, if someone walked into your life and said they were your Veela mate, would you be jumping at the chance to be with them? Would you just leave Ron and the entire lives you have made together. No. I thought not."

She sighed heavily and looked at Ron as if asking for help.

"Mate. Thats completely different. We would never have fallen in love if we had a soulmate out there searching for us."

"So what then? I never loved Ginny, is that it?" He scowled, starring his friends down with disbelief.

"No Harry. Not in the same way." Ron was trying to be gentle. His voice was soft and comforting, eluding the empathy that Harry needed to hear. But damnit, Harry couldn't help but to fight against the unfairness.

"But I don't love him." He whispered.

"But Harry." Hermione said hopefully. "You will. You are meant to. You just have to allow yourself to feel it. The love between a veela and their mate is one of the purest forms of love. Its a gift." Her eyes were practically sparkling and it was the last straw for Harry. He could not believe his friends who have been through these last years with him were talking like this.

"Hermione! Listen to yourself. This is _Malfoy. _He has done nothing but make our lives miserable for the last seven years. Think of what he calls you 'Mione, I can't.. I just can't." He sighed as the fight left him. The book he was reading for the third time on veela inheritance falling to the floor with the _thud_.

"You're right Harry and I would like to do nothing more than connect my fist with his face until he apologizes with his last breath, but none of that changes who he is to _you _ now and we are going to figure this out. Together. Like we always do." Ron nodded in agreement with himself. _Well_ Harry thought. _At least someone was sure about everything._

* * *

Madame Pomfrey breezed into the room. Draco was sitting up in his cot mildly flipping through his potions book. It was the first week of school and he was already behind. "How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?"

"Acceptable, thank you. Will I be permitted to return to my dorm soon? I have several essays that need attending to." The last thing Draco wanted was to return to his dorm - with Harry. But he knew he couldn't hide here forever. And it wouldn't solve anything to get behind in his NEWT classes. Draco also wanted to do some research in the library. There was a book on veela in the restricted section that his mother wrote him about. She had mentioned a memory of reading a way to replace your mate. Apparently if the veela simply claimed another, most of the feelings of emptiness and pain would end. He had to determine if this was accurate. If he could protect Harry. If he could claim another and end the vulnerability for his mate, that is all that mattered.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy. We need to wait for Mr. Potter to arrive, but then yes, you are free to go."

As though called by her words, the raven haired, bespectacled boy slumped into the hospital wing. He shuffled toward Draco. _Something is wrong._ Draco was immediately concerned. He sprang from the cot and moved faster than his slowly healing system would allow. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders fiercely. "Are you alright? Has there been another threat? Please talk to me Potter, what can I do?" He sounded panicked even to himself, but it couldn't be helped.

Harry's eyes snapped up to his own, confused green meeting worried grey. "You sound concerned Malfoy." Draco was about to put the mask firmly back in place, but something stopped him. Harry's words were hesitant, almost hopeful.

"Of course I am concerned, have you been hurt?" Draco decided to inquire honestly. He needed to know his mate was safe and Harry's manner was telling him that he wanted truth, not facade.

Harry shook his dead in what could only be disbelief. "I don't really know you at all do I?" _What a strange question. _

"Damnit Potter, talk to me! Are you hurt?" Draco was about to explode. His hands ran over Harry of their own accord, checking for invisible injuries. Draco's fingers seemed to catch fire as they made their way across the taunt upper body and strong form. He was touching Harry and nothing else mattered.

"No. I am not hurt." Resignation seem to dawn on Harry's face and Draco was more than confused. Harry lifted his chin and held Draco's gaze, stilling his movements in an instance. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter accept you as my destined veela mate and willingly ask for your claim upon me." Draco couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The only thought circling in his mind that it must be a dream.

"I- I, you - I- What?" he added intelligently. Draco's mind was reeling. If Harry knew the truth and had formerly accepted him, there was no alternative. The book his mother had suggested would be of little help now. His instincts were screaming. Draco wanted nothing more than to grab Harry roughly and push him into the cot. It would be a matter of a moment to press against him allowing his weight to cover Harry as his teeth found their place against the warm flesh of Harry's soft neck. The mark would begin their bonding process and warn any other that would even consider coming near his mate of whom he belonged to. A growl involuntarily escaped Draco's throat.

"It sounds as if you approve. So how do we do this? Do you want to sit down or? I am not really sure about the logistics here. You have to mark me or something right?" Draco was visibly shaking with restraint at these words. A moment more and Harry would learn exactly how this worked and the consummation would immediately follow. He forced himself to calm. Harry had accepted him, but his demeanor was all wrong. The man was acting like he was being forced to face Voldemort all over again. He took a calming breath and immediately realized his mistake as he breathed in his mate's scent. Draco's jaw clenched but he still managed to smile and nod.

"Potter have a seat. You have obviously been told, but we do not need to rush anything." He wanted his mate to be comfortable. This was not going to be forced on Harry. He refused for that to happen. "Do you want this Potter? Because I will not die at your denial, have you been told the details and differences in my half status?"

Harry nodded but his eyes revealed the lie. He was anything but sure of this. Draco sighed and joined Harry on the cot as he sat. "Look" Harry began, "I am confused, ok. I want to believe this could be nice or whatever. I, above anyone else understands the power of the magic of love - and from what I have learned this is the strongest out there. But I don't feel anything towards you but irritation mixed with confusion. So I am at a loss as to what that can mean. But I am here and I said it right I think. - " Draco nodded with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "And they tell me if you begin the bond, the threat against both of us decreases, so just get it over with ok."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Draco held Harry's eyes. He needed him to understand that this would never happen if it was for reasons other than Harry wanted him as his mate. Anything less was simply unacceptable. "Listen Potter. There are a whole mess of issues we should probably talk about. The draw we have always had toward each other, it is quite obvious there was more to it. You have always been the one person to get under my skin and it was more like an obsession than I ever would have freely admitted - and my guess is that it was quite similar for you with me."

Harry didn't respond. But he appeared to be listening and Draco noticed his brows rise with the description of the obsession he has had for Harry for the better part of seven years. Draco continued. "I can only imagine that this is a shock, it was for me as well. The longer I thought about it, the more right it felt. But know this Potter, it is not within me to hurt you anymore. Not only am I physically incapable of causing you harm, but I simply can't even imagine it emotionally. That includes not forcing you into a lifelong commitment against your will. So, until you are ready for this, we will wait. But I do thank you accepting me. Most of the pain should subside for me now." He patted Harry gently on his hand in a casual manner and fought like hell against he urge to mount him.

"You look like hell Malfoy. You are practically shaking. I am never going to be more ready than this ok. Just do it." Draco turned then and looked at Harry. The grey eyes were as dark as storm clouds as he held those perfect emeralds and allowed himself to inch ever closer. His eyes fell to the perfect bow lips and his heart sped as he saw the pink tongue dart out and wet them subconsciously. His hand raised slowly and he touched the raven hair. Draco had always assumed it would be coarse, but it was beyond soft. His fingers ran through the locks and he memorized the feel. He bent his head and watched as Harry sat stark still and smiled despite himself as he watched Harry gaze at his own mouth. He leaned in and the slow pursuit caused electricity to crackle in the air between them. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and Draco paused. At the last moment he pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

"Malfoy?" The green eyes snapped open and there was question and confusion in them... and something else, could it be -

"Harry" He whispered and heard the brunette's breathe hitch. "We are late for class."

At that, he rose and walked out of the hospital wing - knowing full well that Harry had to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

The fire flickered cheerily and the warmth was welcome. Harry sat in one of the plush armchairs near the fire in the common room, while Ron and Hermione were sat across on the couch. Each had a book and parchment on their lap working furiously on their respective essays. It felt very normal and familiar and Harry sighed in relief, even as his hand cramped from the amount of work they were each faced with. It was as his last year at Hogwarts was intended to be. It was what he wanted after everything they had all been through, it was time to just be young.

And Harry was able to enjoy the thought of doing just that, if he didn't concentrate too hard on the fact that there was still a threat out there that they had to watch diligently and the other small matter that he would absolutely not think on. The scowl that immediately appeared at the thought was frustrating. Harry had hoped that if he ignored his tall blonde problem, that it would go away. Unfortunately, the very tall, very blonde – very fit- problem was sitting right across the room. Unwillingly his eyes traveled to that very problem. Malfoy was sitting at one of the tables working on something difficult as his brow was furrowed in concentration. Harry leaned forward so he could get a better view, _ah arithmancy_. A few blonde strands had fallen into his eyes and Harry's fingers itched to move them so he could have a better look at those eyes. The storm clouds that would darken when their eyes met.

"Ugh!" Harry slammed his charms book closed and tried to readjust himself so he couldn't see Malfoy.

"You are drawn to him Harry, fighting it is useless." Hermione did not even look up as she said this. Harry wanted to throw his book at her. Ron must have noticed this antagonism towards his girlfriend because he immediately changed the subject.

"Harry what are you doing your charms essay on?" Harry was impressed, Ron even managed to look interested in the answer.

"Really Ron?" He looked at his friend, who did at least look a little guilty at the lame attempt. He sighed, grateful nonetheless for something else to talk about. "I am about done actually – but I compared concealment, disillusionment and invisibility."

"Harry that's quite good actually." Hermione was _honestly_ interested. Harry laughed as Hermione jumped right into the discussion and practically recited the information he had spent the last three hours having to look up. He shook his head. _Well at least some things never change._

* * *

"Is he still looking?" Draco didn't move from his position over his parchment, but when no response came he tried again. "Blaise! Is he still looking?"

Blaise Zabini turned in his seat next to his best friend. He began twisting his head to see the golden trio better and Draco hissed. "Well don't make it obvious." Blaise looked at his friend with irritation.

"No, Draco, your boy toy looked this way, threw a temper tantrum and now he is laughing at something the bushy haired Granger is saying." Blaise looked at Draco with concern. "This has gone on long enough, Draco. You are driving us all batty. He accepted this right? So go and claim him and this game of will he won't he can finally come to a close. "

Draco closed his eyes, his breath escaping his lungs. He knew his friends were tired of this. Pansy and Blaise had been great, supportive even. But after a full week of longing and whining they were at their max and he understood their frustration. He also knew that he would not force his mate to do anything he wasn't ready for, and right now? Right now his mate looked at him with sad and almost angry eyes. There were times that he saw something more there, but as soon as it was there it would be gone and immediately replaced with fury. He knew Harry could feel the connection, but as far as Draco could tell, it disgusted him. _Disgusted. _Draco wanted to weep.

"Draco. Hey, Draco, I'm sorry. Take your time. None of us can imagine what this would be like. But you know, it might be easier for him if you started the bond. It would help some of his confusion maybe." Draco met his friend's warm brown eyes. There was compassion there. And Blaise maybe had a point, but he couldn't let go of the hope that maybe if he let things happen on their own that Harry would want him for real. He knew it was a silly notion, but he wanted it to be more than the bond's magic. It was for him. He knew without any question why that raven haired nemesis across the room had gotten under his skin since he was eleven… and hate had absolutely nothing to do with it. He watched him unabashedly for a moment. He couldn't help himself. Harry was so relaxed, laughing with his best friends. Merlin, that smile. He desperately wanted the warmth in those green eyes directed at him and that free smile to be because of something he had said.

He turned back to his studies. He knew he needed to get his work done and he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate these days. His instincts were winning and he worried every single day that he would not be able to fight them much longer. Draco started as he felt a hand on his back like a branding iron, he looked up into firey green and was lost. A small smile developed on his mouth and he leaned in to take in his mate even more, his scent, his presence, his warmth. Sharp pain exploded in his shin. Blaise had kicked him under the table and he realized Harry had been saying something to him and he was gawking at the man like an idiot. He panicked. He had no clue what had been said. He looked at Blaise for help with wide eyes. But Blaise only chuckled. _Fine help you are friend. _ He looked back up to Harry. "What do you want Potter?" An eyebrow raised to complete the façade and even Harry chuckled. _Oh fantastic I am the bloody entertainment now._

"Malfoy… I said, I received an owl that my first training session is tonight at seven. I will be gone for about an hour or two. Ron's here though and can keep an eye out. Do you think you will be able to stay here until I return?"

"Maybe you should tie me up?" _Oh Merlin, that did not just come out! _Draco's cheeks bloomed red and Harry laughed out loud. Draco quite honestly wanted to die.

"I will keep him out of trouble for you Potter." Blaise offered helpfully. Harry nodded and walked out of the portrait hole. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco began banging his head against the table in the hope that he could knock himself unconscious.

"Tie you up?" Blaise laughed again. "That was by far my favorite Potter snafu. That was idiotic even for you Draco."

"Yes, I am aware, thanks." He murmured into the table. He had decided he was never looking up again.

"Hey its not so bad. I mean, he didn't hit you did he? He laughed. That's promise if you ask me. Almost flirting really."

Draco's head shot up. "You think?" A wide smile spread across his face as Blaise nodded. _Well maybe things aren't as hopeless as originally thought._

* * *

Harry made his way to the seventh floor corridor that was home to the door he was behind familiar with at this point. There was no small amount of trepidation however. The last time he was in this room still haunted his dreams. The fire spreading faster than his broom could fly. The overwhelming fear that they would never make it. The bond crushing realization that he would never breathe again if he couldn't get Draco out. He shuddered. He should have known then – that really should have been a clue that Malfoy was important. However, just as he did everything that thought made its way into his mind, he dismissed it. The door was ready for him as his professor was likely already inside. The wide heavy door opened then and his professor stuck her head out.

Professor Katherine Richards, the new defense against the dark arts professor, was a slight woman with long black hair and sharp blue eyes. She was an Auror and had been teaching at the training school in America during the war. She was younger and energetic and passionate. She did not take anything from anyone and never ever treated him as anything special. He thought she was brilliant. "Well do you plan to stare at the door all day Mr. Potter or did you plan to come in so we could begin. I do not intend to spend my evenings at your beck and call. I have essays to grade you know? Speaking of which, how is your three feet coming? That's due on my desk in three days time and I will hear none of this extra assignment and training causing delays business. You will receive no slack from me." She had walked into the room with Harry trailing as she said this and he smiled, she was already on a roll though. "The way some of the professors here fall all over themselves for you. I will have none of it. How are you to learn, I ask you that? How are you to continue to face what you must if they treat you as invincible?" She was nodding and looking expectant.

"Oh. Erm, I have no idea Professor. I prefer they wouldn't." Harry managed. As she hmphed in agreement.

"Well I imagine not. And your essay?" Harry's heart sank. He had no idea. It was a terrible assignment, though she was brilliant for assigning it. They were to each write three feet on what secret defense won the war and Harry Potter was not an answer. The assignment forced them to do a couple extremely important things. 1) Face their fears and memories from the war so they could all move on, and 2) Actually think about the practical magic they had all used for survival – what better review for NEWTs?

"I…I am having a bit of trouble with it, actually Professor." Harry felt himself flush as her eyes steadily watched him. Her gaze was merciless but she finally nodded.

"Mmmm well, you were to have the most difficult time with this, I would think. You will have it, I have no doubt." She brushed her hands together in dismissal of the topic and gestured to the interior of the room. There was what appeared to be a very sophisticated obstacle course. "You will be timed and have no wand. You may use wandless magic, but they can only be nonverbal spells. Ready?"

Harry gaped. _Is she crazy?_ The 'obstacles' looked very real indeed, including pendulums and moving, swaying and changing groundcover. "I will also be firing stunning spells at you as you proceed so be sure to shield." She said this very calmly and he stood there dumbly. "Mr. Potter, are you ready to begin?"

"Er.."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey Guys. Sorry for the delay on this update - I was out of town and work has been crazy. Please review. This is my first slash and my first HP fic so I would love feedback on how you guys think this is going. Also feel free to send me any plot bunnies that are rolling around for you and I will try to work them in here or start another Drarry. Lots of love.**

The common room seemed to pulse with the beat of Draco's heart. It seemed like ages ago that Harry had walked out of that portrait hole onto his "training session". Meanwhile, Draco was stuck with the Weasel. It was not that Draco really hated the ginger arse that much anymore. It was just that he wasn't Harry. And quite frankly, he did not feel that he needed a babysitter. Nonetheless, there he sat with the overzealous best friend of his mate waiting for Harry's return like a child waiting on its parent to return home from work. It was infuriating.

Draco glanced to the text in his lap for the billionth time with the resigned realization that he had not turned a page in a good half hour. _Where in the bloody hell was Harry? _He glanced at the Weasel again, rolling his eyes at the way he seemed to scan the room openly and whisper to Granger. Draco had no idea how Harry put up with that one. He was not even close to the caliber of wizard of Harry, and he certainly made a crap auror in Draco's opinion. _Could the git be anymore obvious? Honestly. _Blaise had long since made his way to his dorm leaving him to his own misery. The room had chilled a little as the fall night air descended upon the castle, but he refused to make his way to the chairs near the fire. Draco did not need their help or their chairs. And he was quite aware of how foolish that sentiment was, but his pride still existed and that was that.

His musings were interrupted as a flourish of activity drew his attention to the portrait hole. His mate had just entered and Harry was in a right state. He flew through the entrance chucking his bag as he did so and yelling indignantly. "SHE IS A BLOODY LUNATIC, THATS WHAT SHE IS! DID I CALL HER BRILLIANT, WELL THAT IS JUST -"

"Harry! What in the world is wrong with you? You'll wake the whole tower." Granger interrupted him and was making her way over to likely act like his mother as she always seemed to do when Harry was upset. Draco had to force himself to remain seated. Harry wouldn't want him now. Even if every fiber of his being was screaming for him to go and comfort his mate, and then immediately find out who had upset him and then teach them that it was absolutely unacceptable to ever make his Harry feel that way. He was not able to remain seated though, because in that moment- it happened. His control snapped at three little words...

"Calm down mate-"

Draco was out of his chair and across the common room faster than he realized he had moved. He had the Weasel by the throat and was growling. There was only one person on the earth that could have stopped him from really hurting the git. "Malfoy! Malfoy what the hell? Let him go!" He dropped the prat immediately. Shaking off the rage that had overtaken his control and obliterated it. He took a few calming breaths and spoke as evenly as he could through his clenched jaw.

"Could you please find a new word for Harry. Friend. Pal. Bloody brother if you must. But he is MY _mate. _Got it? MINE. I can't-" He shut his eyes as he tried to remain in control. There was nothing he could do, he needed to mark Harry. That was the main problem. He had been trying to take his time with Harry. Allow Harry to come to him and make the decision to move forward with their bond. But leaving his mate without that mark was an opening to his Veela that anyone else could claim Harry and it was maddening. "Granger get Harry out of here before I am not able to keep myself on this side of the room, please." He hissed and then added under his breath "Or he's getting marked right here."

Granger had the decency to move quickly as she grabbed Harry by the elbow and lead him (nearly dragged him) right back in the direction where he had come. Once they were gone and there was some distance between his mate and the Weasel, he was able to calm a bit. "Sorry about that Weasel." Draco managed and the git just nodded. He noted with mild amusement that he was a bit paler than normal, his freckles sticking out like dirt on a snowy field of unmarked grass.

* * *

"Whats the bloody idea Hermione?" Harry yanked his arm out of her grasp as he followed her petulantly out of the castle. He was so frustrated. It had been the worst day. First he got stuck in the room of requirement with a crazy woman while he tried to complete an impossible obstacle course. He had taken a pillar straight to his sternum for Godric's sake. And he could only use magic to protect himself if he did so wandless and nonverbal. _Of course, that was exactly something he could do on the first go. _After two hours of running the course without any progress other than angry bruises, he had made it back to the common room only to watch Draco Malfoy attack Ron for using a word. _Seriously?! _Hermione didn't respond that was fine with Harry. He didn't need to hear her lecture about the absolute _honor _of being the mate of a veela.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Harry looked up and realized they had made it to the lake. He reached down and picked up a stone to skip across the water, still musing about everything that has been thrown at him. Harry sighed and slumped against the grass. He couldn't do this, he really did not think he could. He was terrified he was not cut out to be an auror afterall. He couldn't even get through his first day of training without failing miserably. And that essay? It was due in less than three days and he did not have a clue how to even begin. The secret defense to winning the war? Well that would be a wild goose chase to find horcruxes but he sort of doubted that was what the professor had in mind.

And Malfoy. Bloody Malfoy... The way he had stormed across the common room. A voice inside his head was screaming that it was hot that he was so protective that he was possessive and needed him so badly. But he couldn't get around the roadblocks his mind kept throwing up. He was terrified of what he felt, what he thought he could feel if he let himself and what that said about him if he allowed himself to feel what he knew was building.

"Hermione?" He turned to his friend and she looked at him expectantly. "He's a bloke." he said pitifully, like that explained everything he was feeling.

"Harry." She sounded exasperated and he knew a long explanation of nature and destiny and more than he wanted to hear was coming.

"Oh thats enough of that. Get back to my brother before he kills the Malfoy prat. I got this one." Ginny Weasley had snuck up on them and had fell down next to Harry with humpf. Harry looked at Hermione with wide pleading eyes. He had done a wonderful job of avoiding Ginny to this point and he wanting nothing more than to continue that amazing trend, thankyouverymuch. And to Harry's absolute astonishment Hermione gave a nod and was gone before Harry could stop her.

_Fantastic! Now I can add a furious ex fiance to my day. _Harry looked up into the warm brown eyes he knew so well and wanted to just die. He really was out of ideas on what to do anymore. His life was bloody unfair, thats what it was. "Gin, I- God I am so sorry. I-"

"Have been avoiding me and I am bloody tired of it. So thats done, right? Right. Look Harry, you and me." She motioned between them. "We were always friends. We were family. We were the one person that completely understood the other. What we weren't and should have never tried to be, is lovers." She sighed and then continued. "So we are back to friends and we are going to pretend that nasty wedding business never happened. " She looked at him then as if he had to agree to this foolishness.

"Right." Harry added without feeling.

"Right. Ok so you have a little problem with the Malfoy business don't you?" And then she had the audacity to laugh. "So is it the bloke bit or the Malfoy bit?"

Ok so Harry had to admit that this is the first person that has actually gotten it. Maybe Ginny had a point about them. Harry's shoulders slumped in relief. "Both I think." He exhaled and chuckled a bit. She nodded and they stared out over the lake for a beat. She bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I missed you Harry. You know I love you right?" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture. "I will always love you and you will never shut me out again. And Malfoy? It was always him Harry. Always. You have been obsessed with him since you first laid eyes on him and don't you dare argue. And the bloke bit? Harry there is a reason that things always felt a bit off when we tried to do anything intimate. Try and think about that, ok? And if you find yourself thinking about Malfoy in a way that gives your stomach a flip, why not act on it? There is no shame in loving someone Harry - no matter their circumstance, their looks or their gender, yeah?" She bumped his shoulder again and left him then, staring out over the lake and wondering what to do about a certain blonde.

The light had nearly gone from the grounds and the cold had sunk into his very core when he stood and brushed off his pants. The time had not been wasted. Harry had made a few decisions in his solitude.

First, he was going to do some real thinking about the war. He was never going to get through this assignment if he didn't face his memories. That was the whole point of the essay in the first place and he knew it. He just also knew that there were so many ghosts in those memories that he was afraid to face. Harry was a Gryffindor though and he was going to find some courage and do as he must.

Second, he was going to sit down with this friends and discuss that bloody obstacle course. There was a lesson there. There was something he needed to see that was not obvious. And he couldn't get there. But, no one was better at strategy than Ron - just play chess with the prat. And Hermione really was the most clever witch of her age. Between the two of them, they should be able to help Harry see what he was missing. They were a team and would always be a team. Harry only failed when he tried to be an island - the war should have taught him that at least.

Finally, he was going to take Mal- _Draco_ He should be Draco now. He was going to take Draco up to their dorm and ask him to explain the bonding process to him. Maybe actually talk about things he was feeling. Let the git tell him the same, and see where it goes. Not a bad day's work in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am sooo sooo sorry for the delay. I have been away for work and things have been crazy. Here is a nice long chapter as my way of saying I love ya! (sorry for the bit of angst, but it can't be easy for the boys.) :) Cheers lovelies!**

Harry had every intention of returning to the castle, but the best intentions take on lives of their own sometimes. As he walked, he couldn't help but think. And there was truly too much that he was trying to avoid bouncing about in his head - that the time alone gave life to all that he had been running from.

His eyes ran across the grounds and settled on the majestic silhouette of the stone structure that captured his heart so long ago. Looking at it now, you would never know that it was once home to a war zone, that so many had fought there - died there. His steps faltered and finally stopped. Harry Potter. He didn't even know who that was anymore. Unwanted cousin/nephew, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior. He chuckled darkly. None of them were him, and he seemed to be the only one that knew it. As he stood and stared, he couldn't push away the guilt. He should have been there over the summer, helping them put the pieces back together. He should have pitched in - making things right. But he didn't. He stayed away. He spent his summer drowning the truth in his fantasy life. The family he wanted to create, even if it was only in his own mind. Merlin, the Weasleys didn't even grieve for Fred properly.

He began walking again at some point, lost in his thoughts and anger increasing as his quiet steps against the grass permeated the silence. Fred was dead. Dead. Not coming back. He left an entire family - a twin fucking brother- who adored him. Damn, Harry never realized how freaking selfish he had been. He had practically inserted himself into their family trying to fill a whole that had been left in his heart.

Harry forced himself to focus on the funerals for the first time, probably ever. There had been so many after the final battle. Day after day of ceremony and grief. That time was a blur of sadness really. He had placed a mask of somber grief on his face and appeared at them all, trying to be the quiet strength that they all expected him to be. Their bloody beacon of hope or some shit. He choked down a sob and kept walking. So many dead, so many that he LOVED and they were gone. Gone because of him.

His feet took him to his destination before his mind registered its consent. He sank to his knees and gently reached out to run his fingers against the cold smooth stone. "Hello Sir. I am so sorry, I-" He swallowed hard. Harry had not been to Professor Dumbledores tomb since that last night. "I tried to um-" he sighed heavily, allowing the tears that had been threatening to finally make their descent down his cheeks. "No, I am not going to do that. Not here. I won't lie to you. I haven't come to see you. I haven't even tried Professor. I couldn't handle it. If I don't see this place, you aren't really gone you see. I-" He trailed off allowing the silence to keep him company once more, and permitting the presence of the one constant form of strength in his life to give him some level of peace.

He turned and sat against the cool wet grass with his back leaning against the stone. He allowed his head to fall back and rest against it as well, feeling better than he had in some time. "Professor. I need your help. I thought I knew what I needed, what I wanted. But I have spent so much time doing what everyone needed me to do, that I just don't even know who I am anymore. You were always there, you know?" He puffed out his breath on a chuckle - "Of course you know. You had your hands full with me, didn't you Sir?" The small smile remained on his face for a time as he remembered. "All that time, I was making decisions, it was always you. You guided me and helped, even when I thought I was alone. Even after you were gone, you still managed to help, didn't you - with the Horcruxes- with everything. Right til the very end with even Snape. -" He cringed guiltily "Sorry Professor Snape. See? You are still correcting me and you are only a memory in my thoughts. I wish you were here Sir. I can't do this without you."

Night came and the darkness surrounded him as he continued to sit with the company of the only one he felt understood. The Professor, who like so many others, had died for him.

* * *

As light broke into the room, Draco blinked. What time is it? He rolled over and saw the Weasel sleeping in Harry's bed. When it had gotten late the night before, Weasley had suggested that he would oversee things until Harry got back. Draco rolled his eyes, he did not need Weasley's protection, but hoping it would make Harry happy, he had decided to go along with it. It was odd that Harry had not returned at some point. He maneuvered himself off the bed and stretched, his bones popping loudly. Weasel remained snoring with obnoxious fervor. It had been such a long night indeed. After Granger had returned and explained that all was well because the Weaselette was with his Harry alone by the lake, and it was excellent news indeed because afterall "she is the only one that has ever really been able to get through to him". Draco rolled his eyes so hard at this reminder, he nearly gave himself a headache. Salazar knew how he allowed himself to get into these messes.  
He was no idiot. Draco realized who Harry was and everything that had happened. He just couldn't help any of it. He had made catastrophic mistakes and he knew it. But short of a time turner (which had all been destroyed after the war) there was nothing he could do to change any of it.

It also why he had made up his mind to allow Harry to move on without him. Even after he had realized who his mate was, he was going to leave him be. He seemed happy with the ginger bint and he was not about to cause his other half any more trouble. Draco was only now beginning to realize that Harry had not been as happy as he had let everyone believe him to be. Maybe, just maybe - his Harry was as lost as he had been, searching in futility for answers.

He meandered the small dorm until he was driving himself mad so he did the only thing he could do. He threw a pillow at Weasley. "What the bloody hell?!" The ginger moron came awake with a start jumping comically from the bed, wand raised to confront his attacker.

"Oh simmer down Weasel, I just want to get out of this bloody room. We should go down for breakfast or something. I am getting hungry and don't fancy sitting up here listening to your charming nightly music."

"Is Harry not back?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes, of course he is. I have knocked him unconscious and hidden him in the rubbish bin." He deadpanned. The ginger moron gaped at him for a moment before coming back to reality.

"Fine let me wash up and we can find Hermione or look for Harry. Maybe he stayed in the common room last night." He added with a shrug.

* * *

Harry watched as dawn rose up over the castle in the distance. Hogwarts was beautiful like this. "Sir, you should see this!" He stated excitedly. "I should have been watching the sunrise for years." A small smile danced across his features before it fell again. "Professor, why do even small pleasures lose their joy almost as soon as they come? I can't even enjoy a bloody sunrise without feeling the guilt for all those that will never have this chance again." He slammed his fist against the dew filled ground and shook with equal parts cold and anger. He blinked away moisture from his eyes, unwilling to succumb to the tears again. "I think of that last choice. The one you let me make. Whether to come back or go on. I fear I made the wrong choice Professor. There was just so much more to do, I had to finish it. It was my responsibility and I knew I had to come back to make sure it was done." This was said with a level of certainty that Harry had not felt in ages. "But now... now is the problem. Now I want the choice back. I have done what needed doing. And now I just want to be with you all."

* * *

Draco was beginning to really get concerned. They sat all together in the Great Hall, as if they can stand one another. Blaise and Pansy on either side of him and Granger and Weasel across. Granger was worrying her lip with her teeth as Weasel shoveled food into his mouth at a pace and manner that would sicken a troll. He was absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the table. Harry had not been anywhere and they had looked. It was obvious Granger - who admittedly was at least mildly intelligent - was concerned. And if this was out of the norm for the rule breaking Golden Trio, then he knew he had reason for his concern. Reasons that went beyond Veela possessive over protectiveness. He started as he felt a slender hand squeeze his knee. "I am sure he is fine Draco. He's Potter." As if that surely explained everything perfectly and Draco was being daft.

"I just wish that we could take another look out on the grounds. There were threats, you know? I have enemies." He gritted his teeth and tried to calm down.

"You have enemies!? He defeated your lot. You bloody wanker! You are probably why Harry left. Couldn't stand the sight of you any longer and certainly couldn't stomach what your disgusting tendencies are making him feel like he has to do!"  
"Seamus! Hey mate, calm down eh?" Weasel had stopped his food shoveling and had reached out to put on hand on his shoulder, in a lame attempt to settle the Irish tempered bloke that would forever see Draco as the death eater that was too inferior for Harry Potter, not that Draco would argue with him per se. But before he could voice his agreement, that temper rounded on the two present halves of the Golden Trio. He was nearly Gryffindor red and shouting.

"And YOU TWO! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. How can you? Tell me that, won't ye? How can the two of you act like he's one of us?" He flicked his head in Draco's direction. "That thing has done nothin but torture ye and make our life hell.. not to mention what he's done to Harry and ye might as well be shoving him at him!"

"Seamus, you don't understand. Please, its not like that. We didn't forget, but its in the past. We have all made mistakes, all made difficult choices. It is time for unity, the war-" Granger sounded actually sure of herself as she said this and Draco had a moment of pause. He didn't hate her anymore... not that he ever really did.  
"Take it easy, nobody's forcing anybody to do anything." This was from Pansy and Draco had a moment of fondness for his lifelong friend until he heard the crack of body against stone.

The next few moments were in slow motion. Everyone was screaming and running but Draco felt like he was watching it like a silent muggle picture show. Seamus or his buddy Dean Thomas had hexed Pansy it seemed as she had fallen over her stool and lay unconscious on the stone floor beside him. Granger was trying to help her or attack her further, he wasn't entirely sure and he couldnt seem to get his limbs or mouth to function. As his ears came back to his conscious thought he deciphered a mumbled whisper from the Hufflepuff table "What did she expect? Coming here. After what she did. After what they all did."

_What did we expect, indeed?_

* * *

Harry cast a warming charm as he thought about the double Potions he was supposed to be attending. He knew people were likely freaking out. He didn't do this. Go awol? No, not Harry Potter. Not the Boy Who Does Everything that Everyone Expects. But he wasn't going to Potions and he honestly knew that it wouldn't matter. There would be assumptions that he had other important matters to attend to and obviously it was good and noble and Professor Slughorn would probably even say as much to the class as a whole. Harry's eyes flipped to the sky as he realized the truth of this. He could do no wrong after all. "Do you know I have an O in Potions Professor? " He laughed. "I know, exactly. I am rubbish at Potions. But good ole Slughorn is still trying to collect me, you know?" He allowed the silence to reign once more as he gathered his thoughts.

"I am supposed to write an essay... about the war. Everyone else is done I wager. I have not even begun." He raised his hands in defense. "Its not my fault Professor. She wants 3 feet on the secret of what won the war!" He was incredulous. "Can you believe that? There is no secret. I ran around killing bits of the maniac until we finally did him in, not much of a secret weapon, eh Sir? And its not even like I am going to put the horcruxes in a school essay! She must be batty. Not to mention that she is training me for the Aurors. Did I mention that? Yeah, got me running through an impossible task as matter fact... Actually I think you would like her Professor. She is bright and of quick wit and she doesn't take any crap from me." He smiled a little at this. "Yeah, ok. She isnt batty. But she also expects more than I know how to give right now. So yeah. Not going to classes today. I have defense this afternoon and walking in there without my essay isn't happening... and I am not ready to see Malfoy. I think I am starting to need him. Crave the way he moves and the sound of his voice and the look of his pointy face. But I am afraid Sir. What if its just the magic _making_ me feel that way?"

* * *

Pansy was recovering from a stupefy that no one was claiming, [Seamus] and Draco was sat at the same damn table with the same damn people - minus Pansy- at lunch. Potions had stretched on for a lifetime and all he could think about was that Harry could be hurt and they were all too busy stepping over each other trying to mend the geyser in the bandaid patch job they had placed over their volatile relationships in the name of interhouse unity. The Headmistress kept saying they all just needed time. But Draco worried that time was not going to be enough to mend the wounds. There were some that were just too deep.

Granger cleared her throat and he looked up to meet her kind brown eyes. _Why had he never noticed how kind she seemed?_

She reached across and awkwardly grabbed his hand. "I don't hate you anymore. And I mean it. You see, we were there." And he noticed that the Weasel had stopped eating as well as if they had planned this out. "At the manor, you knew us. You recognized us all and you didn't- We would have died and the war would have ended for them if thats what you had wanted." Then Weasel interjected "And it wasn't you that cast the fiendfyre." Draco cringed at the mention of that nightmarish heat, but before he could get lost in that fear Granger added "And Harry told us you were lowering your wand the night Dumbledore died. You were going to accept his help. None of that rubbish they are all on about was your fault, or your choice." She was smiling with encouragement and nodded in the direction of the others. "They don't understand because to them, you are a reminder of what they lost. They don't know any different. But we do. And so does Harry. He will be in Defense. I just know it."

He couldn't help but smile too and then the ginger moron finished. "You are still a git.. you just aren't a death eater, git". The bloke was grinning tho, so the malice in the statement was lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**So my dears. Please tell me how you think this is going. I love reviews. I really do take to heart everything you mention to me. Do you like the direction? Any special requests? Love it all! I do want to comment on a review that didn't like the aggressive Draco.. I have to disagree. I know Draco is a coward and struggles. I also know that deep down he is braver than he even knows or he would never have lived through what he did or protected Harry at the manor. So my story. My Draco. Oooohh I liked the sound of that. heehee. But otherwise. Please do let me know what you guys are thinking. And don't worry, the hot stuff is coming. I just prefer to see them sort some things before they jump on each other. But the jumping is coming ;)**

"How you feeling Pants?"

Pansy's brows drew together in a sharp scowl. "First off. I hate that nickname and you know it. And second, how would you be feeling? I was stunned by an angry Gryffindork and cracked my skull open on the castle floor!"

Draco winced as she shouted and sure enough in came Madame Pomfrey on the war path. "If you are only going to be upsetting my patients you can go Mr. Malfoy." He pulled a face at Pansy who chuckled at his scolding.

"Yes ma'am."

As she bustled back out again he looked at Pansy despondently. "I don't know what to do." The words were almost too soft (and definitely whiny), but she heard them.

"Draco." She sighed. He had been in love with Harry bane of her existence Potter for as long as she could remember and it was time he just came clean. She was over coddling him for it. "Look. The tension, the fighting, you two have been at it for ages. And then out of the blue you come out with this exciting news to lay on his head – Harry Potter Hero Wonder – that if he doesn't accept you as his mate, you will die. And that there is nothing he can do about the _fact_ that the two of you are meant for one another. And that yes, despite the slight problem that he hasn't realized this yet, it also means that he is gay. Just think about that for a minute will you? You need to tell him how you feel... not what your condition is and are therefore forced to do. You need to tell him its always been this way for you. And falling in love with him had very little to do with your genetics. And if you are too much of a coward to make that happen, there is no more I can do for you. And why pray tell is the Gryffindor dynamic duo lurking in the doorway?" She finished in a babble.

Draco looked over his shoulder but he knew exactly who she was referring to. "They follow me around under the guise that they are watching out for me on Harry's 'time out' or whatever, but I think they are just distracting themselves to the fact that he is missing and no one has a clue where he is."

"Harry huh?" She smirked at him.

"Oh shut up. _Potter_. Whatever. I am so tired of feigning indifference. And I am scared ok? What of it? I am terrified that if I go up to him and say 'Harry this has nothing to do with being a veela, that's just what I am. Its really about how I fell in love with you when I was eleven years old the moment I laid eyes on you and even though I acted like an immature dick and blew it, I secretly always hoped you loved me too and when that didn't work I irritated you on purpose just to get your attention' that he will hex me." Pansy had the nerve to laugh. Out loud. Right in his face.

"Well yes darling, I would hex you too. That's a rubbish explanation. Do go work on it though. I am exhausted. Go away, but come back later of course, with sweets."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She was always there for him in her own way and behind her wall of Slytherin grace she was also terrified about her place in the world after the war and her own level of mistakes. Like, oh offering up the savior of the world on a platter out of fear, for example.

He ambled back in the direction of Granger and Weasley, but didn't speak to them. If they felt like following him onto defense like toddlers playing follow the leader, that was their business. He was done explaining to them that Harry was obviously hurt or gone mad or something and they should maybe do something.

"Malfoy?" He stopped and raised an eyebrow at Weasley. "Are you really that worried about Harry? I mean, 'Mione and I have been talking and you look kind of awful."

"How kind of you." He kept walking. _Irritating Gryffindors_.

"Draco, out with it? Are you getting sick again?" That direct jab into his private business was Granger, who had no doubt figured this out on her own. He sighed.

"Not quite no, but I am tiring. I need him. We have not begun the start of the bonding process and his absence is making my veela side feel that he is pulling away." He was quite irritated really. He thought he had been doing a wonderful job of hiding his ailment.

"Why haven't you started the bond? He said he accepted you formally and everything." Weasley looked more confused than usual and that was saying something. "Because idiot, when he came to me I felt he did not actually want to be accepting anything and I expect more than that from my mate, of course. When he realizes his folly, he knows where to find me."

"Translation you love him and are trying to wait him out until he realizes he loves you too, even if its causing you physical harm. " Granger was grinning like an idiot. He rolled his eyes.

"However you wish to see it."

"Come on Draco, lets go to Defense. He will be there. He would never miss that class." She was nodding encouragingly and he almost believed her as they made their way down the corridor. He felt almost hopeful. That was a scary thing to feel. In Draco's experience, hope preceded tragedy almost immediately.

* * *

Harry's joints were stiff and aching. He assumed it was getting late enough in the afternoon for Defense, but he still didn't feel up to going. Not that he really felt like having the "no I did not complete the mandatory assignment professor because it is difficult to complete something one hasn't begun" conversation anyway. He cast a warming charm and checked his protective enchantments. No one had come looking out here but he was certain it was only a matter of time and he was absolutely not ready to see anyone.

"Sir, I wish you were here to guide me now. I need it, desperately." His mind traveled back to Malfoy.. just as it had been doing over and over again throughout the last several hours. No one could wind him up like Malfoy, and it had always been that way. _How could you be meant to be with someone that drove you crazy? _ No one could get to him like Malfoy, either. No one. That was true. It was also true that he was bloody obsessed with the blonde and had been for years. He could not deny that he had followed him, watched him,- practically stalked him since they were about 12. He had an excuse of course. Malfoy was always up to something. But in the quiet of the hill, with no one but Dumbledore to judge him, he had to admit that watching someone from a war standpoint had absolutely nothing to do with how he looked in all black robes, or how his pale skin contrasted with the grey of his eyes or how he moved with grace that awed him speechless… or how he took his bloody tea for Merlin's sake.

He remembered how he felt when they had been so close when he accepted the bond. The way he thought they were going to kiss.

His eyes fell shut as he followed that train of thought. He had to face this and the more he realized that, the more he was forced to admit that it was the idea that it didn't disgust him that terrified him.

* * *

"Essays please." With a flick of her wand the parchments flew to her desk in a neat pile. She eyed them critically and then her gaze roamed the classroom full of eighth years. "Is Mr. Potter ill Mr. Malfoy?"

There were murmurs, giggles and outright cursing that this question was addressed to Draco, but he ignored it all. He was too worried about Harry. "No ma'am. Actually Professor, he has been missing since last night, but everyone keeps telling me he is Harry Potter so I am to assume he is fine. And while I can appreciate their hero worship, even the great Harry Potter eventually needs to eat and sleep." He deadpanned.

"Right then. Well do come with me. The rest of you split into pairs and begin practicing nonverbal disarming. Only disarming please. And yes that means you too Mr. Weasley."

She flew by him in a swirl of robes in recognizance of Snape. In the doorway, she turned back, "Aren't you coming?" He tripped over himself hurrying after her. "So tell me Mr. Malfoy, what happened before his disappearance. Do not leave out details you deem to be too personal. I am fully aware of your relationship, if you would call it that in this state of affairs."

Draco about choked. _Well isn't she blunt and rude?_ "I got angry with Weasley because he referred to Harry as his mate, he only meant friend of course, but my veela side, is not always rational. I may have tried to strangle Weasley, but I cannot be blamed for such activity." He was attempting to sound confident, but she either did not care, was not impressed, or found it completely irrelevant because she just kept up her quick stride toward the front entrance. So he carried on and dropped the sidebars. "He went for a walk with Granger and the girl Weasley found them a little later. The girls came back, Potter did not. Thats really all I know. They kept telling me that he was just thinking or sorting this mess out, but..."

"You are worried." This was not a question and the concern on her face bristled Draco's already frayed nerves.

"Where are we going Professor?" He was perplexed. She was not looking for Harry. She seemed to be walking as if she knew exactly where he was and meant to fetch him.

"To get Mr. Potter out of his own head before he injures himself." He assumed this was an attempt to lighten the mood, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. Part of him wanted something to be wrong, of course as soon as the thought surfaced he cursed the very idea. It was just that if there was nothing wrong, the alternative was that Harry truly just flipped out and fell off the map, only because the idea of being with Draco was too horrible to face.

They were in the grounds and rapidly making their way towards a place he had avoided at all costs. Draco began to panic. "Professor, I, erm.. I do not usually stray this far from the grounds.. I."

"Oh stop it Mr. Malfoy, you are with me. No one will question you. And I assure you, Mr. Potter is with his former headmaster. He hasn't abandoned anyone, but I would wager he needed some time alone to sort it."

Draco nodded, his whole attitude grim. _So the alternative it is then._ "Mr. Malfoy, I did not mean you." She stopped and turned to him then and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her smile was warm. "Harry has been through quite a bit. The hero worship, as you call it, is the last thing he needs. He also does not need everyone congratulating him on the war because while we all gained so very much it was at his losses that we obtained those gains. He is turning to people that never treated him as something special. Dumbledore was one of the few. He loved Harry as a young man with an important purpose, but a young man nevertheless. I am bringing you, Mr. Malfoy, because you are another that never became star struck, shall we say. We shall remind him of that."

* * *

Harry heard the footsteps before he saw his slight DADA professor rounding the crest of the hill. He sighed inwardly. At least she could not see him. He was fairly confident in his enchantments. She walked directly up to where he sat on the grass and turned and sat almost next to him.

"Well Mr. Potter, you can either drop the veil or I can continue to sit here and talk to myself. Your choice, but either way you will hear what I have to say."

_Ugh! _He decided to wait her out. If she wanted to sit out here in the cold while she was to be teaching class that was her prerogative He would just continue to stare forward, not even look at her. He would not even turn and acknowledge her presence. He would... he dropped the enchantments. "So you found me."

She smiled. "Hello Mr. Potter. I did not realize that class was meeting in an area outside my room today. It would have been polite to share this information with the rest of the class. " Sometimes her American sarcasm and crass nature irritated the daylights out of him, especially in moments when he was trying very hard to pretend to dislike her. "Your essay?" She had the audacity to look expectant.

"I don't have it Professor."

"Ah, left in your dorm then?"

"No Professor. I haven't it finished it." He knew she knew it wasn't done and yet she was going to make him admit it. Why did he think Dumbledore was gone, here he was in irritating smallish much younger witch version.

"Lets see your progress then." She met his eyes then and his flooded with the tears he had managed to keep at bay for the last several hours. "Alright Harry. None of that." Her small hand came up to lay on his bent knee. "Why don't we do your essay orally, hmm? Yes. Tell me, why do you think we won the war?"

He wanted to punch her. He has never felt this kind of violence toward such a kind, young, slight witch in his life, but yes. He thinks he could seriously just punch her, or hex her. Maybe something like chronic itching. It wouldn't harm her, just irritate her to the level she was irritating him at the moment. She was still waiting, looking at him patiently with that damned comforting palm on his knee.

"I killed him." He choked the words out. His throat was dangerously close to closing on him. "I died so I could kill him, so others could live." He couldn't breathe. The world was closing in and threatening to overwhelm him.

"No. I am afraid thats incorrect Mr. Potter. Never mind, I shall give you another chance." Harry gaped at her. She was acting like this was the practical on his NEWTS or something. Not the war, not his bloody life. The anger he felt was clearing his head. He found he could breathe again and she was waiting for another answer.

"I, well I-"

"Let me stop you there Mr. Potter. Its not to do with you at all. Perhaps that clarification will help." She patted his knee. _Has she lost her very mind. Of course it was to do with him! He lost everything, sacrificed his entire family, every piece of love in his life to give them all their lives back! _

"I am afraid I don't understand Professor." He got out through gritted teeth.

"You achieved great things Mr. Potter, but you are looking at this from the wrong direction. Tell you what. Mr. Malfoy!" She called down the hill and to his utter horror Malfoy came walking up to them at her beckoning. She turned back to Harry. "How about the physical challenge I provided you, any progress?"

"The obstacle course? No, of course not. Thats impossible. I am assuming I was to figure that out and come and tell you so."

"Wrong again, I am afraid. Mr. Malfoy here is going to help you. For the next week, the two of you are to spend constant time together, working on this task. No other classes, no other course work. Nothing. Yes. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger may assist, but I want Mr. Malfoy to do so predominantly. At the end of the week, I expect a performance of the physical challenge perfectly and a full understanding of the essay assignment. Anything less will be a removal from the Auror program."

With that, she stood, brushed off her robes of stray grass and descended the hill - leaving two very gobsmacked boys in her wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't be too mad at the wait you guys. I am keeping this going I swear. Things have just been crazy at work and I needed to concentrate there for a bit before returning to our beloved boys. And I promise that things are getting close to heating up. Just a bit more. Also please review. It really does make my whole day when I receive one. It lets me know that you are out there reading and enjoying. Also feel free to give shout outs to what you want to see happen. They may agree with you. ;) Hugs to all - **

Harry sat as if frozen, unsure how to even begin to comprehend all that had taken place in the last twenty four hours. So he had to try and figure out his life, the war, his future and how to deal with being the mate of a veela. And he had a week. Or he was no longer an Auror. Great. Fantastic. No biggie.

He glanced up and saw Malfoy still stood above him. To his credit, the git looked as shaken as he felt. And Harry had to admit that thinking of him as a git was probably not helping him to come to terms with any of this any time soon.

A pale slender hand was outstretched in his direction. He couldn't help but remember back to the last time that hand was before him. Seven years ago, that same ashen grip was offered to him in friendship and alliance and he had shunned it. Harry allowed his gaze to drift up to meet those stark steel eyes and knew this was a turning point. Taking that hand this time could mean a new start, it could mean a beginning. To shun it again would seal their fate of animosity forever.

He watched as the eyes flashed molten before looking resigned, the hand began to lower. Harry slapped himself and grabbed those pale fingers just in time. Surprise was evident on the Slytherin's face, but he seemed to remember himself and hoisted the Gryffindor up. Malfoy's grip was firm and steady as he pulled Harry to his feet. Harry's eyes lingered on all that pale skin, drifted up to meet the eyes that were nearly colorless but held waves of emotion in their depths. He marveled at the smooth texture of his skin. - Which reminded his brain that he still was holding Malfoy's hand and despite the amount of shouting he was mentally doing to his hand, apparently it was not understanding him and the absolute need to let go. A small smirk threatened at the corner of Malfoy's mouth before he tightened the grip just slightly before letting go himself. "Come on hero boy. I bet you are hungry. And you definitely need a shower."

Harry grimaced. Well he was hungry and a shower sounded heavenly, but he was not about to admit that to the Slytherin. "I just needed some time-"

"To talk to someone that actually understood you? That knew who you were other than the Savior? Yes. I am fully aware of why you ran to Dumbledore. What I don't want to hear is all the excuses for why you left the rest of in fear you were dead." He turned and started the descent down the hill towards the castle. Malfoy was pissed. That was quite obvious.

Harry hurried after him. "Hey I am sorry ok. I knew Ron would look after things and I-"

The look of irritation that the blonde shot him would have stopped a herd of hippogriffs. "Look after things? You mean babysit Draco. Well thank you, but I don't need looking after. I am not a toddler you arrogant prick. I survived the Dark Lord living in my fucking house. I do not need you or your friends to 'look after' me. I was, however, worried about you - you condescending thinks the world can't survive without his saving, hero complex asshole. "

"Well please stop holding back. Its not good to keep that stuff in. If you have something you'd like to say to me by all means. " Harry deadpanned.

"Oh just come on, will you."

Harry followed him for a bit and then stopped. Malfoy's gait was off. The confident stride seemed more like a stumble and the usually pale skin was more like vapor. "Er.. Malfoy?" The blonde turned, obviously irritated by the additional delay.

"What?"

"Are you ill or something? Did my absence cause you harm? You look bloody awful."

"Well thanks for that. Your ability to provide me a compliment is truly without match."

"Malfoy I'm serious. Do I need to take you to Pomfrey?"

The thin shoulders slid forward and he bowed his head in defeat just slightly. "No Potter I do not need Pomfrey. Yes, I am a slightly ill. But its fine. Can we continue now, if you please?" He motioned in the direction they had previously been treading.

"What made you sick."

"Ahhhh You Bloody Gryffindor! I said I was fine, ok?"

"No its not bloody well fine. You look like the arse end of hard times, now please tell me what is wrong."

"The arse end of what?" Confusion seemed to mix with exhaustion in those emotive eyes. Harry grumbled.

"Muggle saying. Look please tell me whats wrong." The last was whispered as a gentle plea and he reached out to touch Malfoy's shoulder urging him to explain. "Was it my absence?"

"Its the bond, Potter. Or lack thereof."

Harry dropped his hand as if burned. Oh. Well he hadn't a clue what to do about that. "But I accepted things. Thats what I was told that I needed to do? Did I said it wrong or something?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No Potter, you didn't _say it wrong. _Merlin's beard." The blatant frustration was starting to irritate Harry. He was trying here damnit.

"Well then tell me what the hell went wrong then!" He demanded. Harry's green eyes nearly sparked with anger.

Malfoy slumped to the ground as if in acceptance that walking back to the castle was never going to occur. He looked to Harry from where he sat.

* * *

Draco was tired. So bloody tired. He didn't know if he was ever going to get Harry to understand anything. He looked up and saw those bright green eyes willing him to explain. How could he tell his mate that the reason for his ailment was that his magic knew that Harry bleeding lied when he said he accepted this.

"Harry." He said his mate's given name like a prayer and hoped it conveyed all that he wanted to say, but couldn't quite articulate. Silence stretched between them and finally Draco sighed. "As with anything, power is only invoked in the words if you mean them."

Harry appeared perplexed for only a moment before recognition dawned on his handsome face. "oh." He seemed to just manage.

"Its fine. Truly. But I can't control my physicality. As long as things remain strained, I will decline. But again, as I am merely a half breed, its likely not fatal. So nothing to concern yourself with mighty Savior." He stood, hoping that closed the discussion. He was hungry too and Salazar knew when Harry had last eaten.

"I liked hearing you call me Harry just then." Well that stopped him in his tracks. He looked back and saw only the dark messy hair as he stared quite fixedly at his shoes.

"I liked saying it." Draco managed. "You have been Harry in my head for some time now. I have to mentally remind myself to use Potter."

"Well maybe we should start there then,- Draco." He looked up then and their eyes met and Draco thought he might honestly drown in emerald.

"Yeah." He swallowed by the lump in his throat. "Maybe we should."

* * *

So Harry had to admit that Draco was right. He felt amazingly better after a shower and a good meal and was ready for the longest sleep of his life if he could manage it. They were making their way up to their dorm when Ron nearly ran them over.

"Mate! - Er, I mean, Harry." He quickly glanced at the veela to make sure he was still safely only a nervous Draco before turning back to his friend. "I found another note for Malfoy. I've checked it. No spells that I can see, but thought I'd let you give it a go before opening it."

Harry glanced at Draco and noticed that what little color he had, had drained from his features. He ran the usual compilation of diagnostics and finding none either, opened the parchment at wand length.

_Hey little traitor. I thought that by bringing this in the open you would see the light. I see that the Light has seen you instead. End this or I will end you._

Harry could cry. And he was fully aware how weak that sounded, even to his own ears. He just wanted a normal day. Not a normal life, he had given up on that pipe dream. Just a single day would be bliss. He turned to Draco, who was trembling a bit. "He's just trying to scare you. Don't let it get to you. I won't let him anywhere near you." He brushed his fingers across the smooth jaw before he realized his hand was moving. Ron seemed to notice the change, but only smirked, the git. "I need to run to the owlery to send a note to Kingsley. Ron will you stay with Draco, for a moment?"

"Draco huh? And No. I babysat your boyfriend for the last two days while you were on vaca. Take him with you." Ron had the audacity to look smug. Harry really could have punched his best friend in the face just then. He turned back to the blonde in question and upon seeing the frightened look in those grey eyes, decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. "Well boyfriend, you heard the man. Come on."

Harry could barely contain his chuckle at the absolute sneer on Draco's face at being referred to as "Boyfriend". Finding this opportunity to good to pass up, Harry continued. "I'm so sorry dear. Does that nickname not suit? Is darling better? Or perhaps daffodil? Oh yes. I like that one, I think. They are so pale in color, you know." He nodded in agreement with himself for added affect.

"Potter. If you even breathe in my direction anything remotely close to a fucking flower I will hex you into next week."

Harry did laugh at that. "Oh shut it. I was kidding idiot. Are you coming tho? I really do need to send an owl."

"Just call your bird then. Why do we have to go all the way to the bloody owlery. I am exhausted for traipsing after you all day."

The smile died on his face and he held grey again. "I don't have one Draco."

* * *

Draco wanted to kick his own arse. If there was ever a moment for a face palm.. with spikes... this was it. He knew that. He bloody well knew that Harry's owl had been murdered. Hedwig. That was its name. It was white and majestic and Harry had obviously loved it. And just when they were beginning to get on, Draco brings it up. _Awesome wonderful job there moron._. he berated himself. "Harry. Aw.. Damnit. I am so sorry, love."

Ok so now we have face palm number two. _Love?_ Did he really just call him that. He was going to stop talking. As in permanently.

If Harry noticed however, he made no evidence of it. They made it to the owlery and back fairly quickly and Harry did his usual checks of the room and placed wards for protection. He mentioned leaving the curtains open and that he would abstain from silencing charms in case Draco needed him. Draco had not even been aware that Harry had been using silencing charms at night.

He fell into his four poster with the zeal of slipping into a coma.

The screams resonated into the quiet of the room. Draco shot up in a panic, wand at the ready - hoping that whoever was after them had not gotten Harry. His eyes adjusted slowly to the darkened room when another peal of shrill screams pierced through. It was then that he realized that it was just Harry. Having one bugger of a nightmare it appeared.

Well, nightmares Draco could deal with. He had his own almost nightly demons to slay, after all. He strode to the other boy's bed and sat on the edge so that he could grab his shoulders. He shook him briefly and when that didn't work he called to him. "Harry. Harry! Wake up damnit, its Draco. You're only dreaming. It isn't real! Open your eyes." Another shake and green fire lit upon him.

It was quite clear that Harry was about to obliterate whatever he had been fighting. "Harry. We are in the dorms. We are just fine. I have you. " He pulled the trembling Gryffindor into his arms gently. "I have you."


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I am just overwhelmed by the response. Every review, follow and favorite are treasures for me. The reviews especially really make me know that you guys are out there reading. Their story is special to me and I hope you guys are liking my version. Also... there is some heat here and we are certainly up to the M rating so be warned. And the sexy scenes are not my strong suit so I would love some reviews as to how you guys think this first taste goes. Love ya all!**

The strong lean arms that surrounded him felt like home and there is nothing that Harry wanted more than to just rest there. He leaned into the strength and inhaled deeply. The remnants of the dream still plagued his consciousness. It was much like it always was.. a string of faces, all those that he had lost. He took another cleansing breath and let his eyes fall closed. Small circles were being rubbed into the small of his back and leaned into the soothing rhythm. Draco was murmuring to him as well and he allowed himself another few moments before he pulled back and nodded. "Sorry" he croaked. "I guess the silencing charm was necessary, eh?" He tried a chuckle to break the awkwardness he felt, but Draco just smiled.

"I am glad I heard you."

He met Draco's eyes and found himself caught by the emotion there once again. For so many years he had been fooled by that Malfoy mask of indifference, but the truth had been in the eyes all along. What he saw there now was uncertainty and fear of yet another rejection. Harry sighed. He was the cause of that. He tried to smile as encouragement and motioned to the open space next to him on the bed. Draco barely hesitated before he joined him. They sat in companionable silence for awhile.

Harry was lost in thought as he examined the boy next to him. _So this is my "counterpart". _He did not know how he was going to get through this, but he did not want to keep causing him anymore pain either. Draco looked worse than he had the day before, and that was saying something. There were bluish circles under his eyes and his pale skin appeared translucent The blonde hair that usually reminded Harry of corn silk, was laying lifeless. "Draco, you really do look awful. What can I do?"

The blonde ignored him. Perhaps that was Draco's way of saying, he had explained this for the last time. "You know, I was thinking."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Thats dangerous, Potter."

"Oh, ha. ha. I am serious. I was doing some reading, and well. You are a boy."

Draco made an indignant snort next to him. "My my Potter, thought and a book and you came up with me being male. Excellent work. Very observant."

"Draco, I am trying here. And stop calling me Potter." He was such an irritating prat sometimes. "I just meant that everything I have seen points to veela being women so, I guess I am confused."

"Ah" Draco nodded in agreement. "Well would you like me to explain it?" Harry waited. He was not about to indulge pratiness. "Well, Harry." Harry couldn't help be chuckle a little at the over emphasis of his given name. "You are correct. Veela are more commonly female. But that does not mean that veela are only women. Answer me this, if they were only women, how would they procreate?"

Harry was dumbfounded. That was so absolutely obviously true. And it had never occurred to him. "Oh" he managed intelligently.

"Yes. Oh. Most of the time men are only carriers for the gene, while women come into their inheritance at 16 to find their mate. It is mainly about the vulnerability of the nature of a female veela to their male mate counterpart. However, when a male veela has a male mate, it is more common for them to inherent. Does that make sense?"

Harry felt like an idiot. Draco was coming off like one of the professors spending extra time with an exceptionally daft student. "Yeah, no that clears things up a bit." He let the silence remain for awhile before he finally said what had been bothering him. "Well maybe thats the problem then. See I am not gay, so maybe the problem is that I am not really your mate and you are getting sicker because he is still out there and you are barking up the wrong tree, you know?"

* * *

"What tree?"

"oh um, muggle saying."

Draco wanted to slam his head repeatedly against the headboard. That seemed like the only way to appropriately respond to this. _Why was Harry having such a problem with this?_ He tried to calm down. Yelling and screaming at his mate was not going to solve this. So he allowed his instincts to take over, sensing Harry and his needs. Confusion... that was what he mainly felt. _Ok. He needs to understand. I need to be patient._

"Harry, it is not possible for a veela to mistake their mate. Not ever." He waited hoping there would be some sort of sign that things could move beyond this roadblock. He waited. ... and waited. But Harry remained staring forward, still appearing to grasp for a way out of what he apparently only saw as a tragedy. "Its ok, Harry. It is. I really am doing fine." He reached over before he could stop himself and placed his hand on the other boy's knee. His instincts were telling him to comfort his mate.

He was about to get up and return to his own bed. Allow Harry some time to absorb the new information. It was afterall likely his last hope for an out. He felt a firm grip on his arm and he turned back. The emerald was ablaze and he was mesmerized. "If it isn't possible for there to be a mistake, then you are my family right? That is really what it comes down to." The gaze never wavered and he felt a shift between them - it wasn't simply acceptance of the bond. It was so much more.

"Yes Harry. We are family. We always have been. We are mates, we belong together. Its deeper than blood, than magic, than destiny, than choice. Its a bond that was forged at our inception." He held the gaze that threatened to engulf him.

"Then mark me as yours." Harry tilted his head and exposed his beautifully tan neck and pulled him forward. He felt Harry's fingers entwine into his hair as he pulled him towards all that skin. He moaned involuntarily. Draco tried to pull back. He wasn't sure if Harry was ready for this, but all his resolve was shattered at the two words Harry uttered next. "Claim me."

His mouth made contact with the warm soft skin of Harry's neck and he thought he would die of bliss. It was too much. Draco feared that his instincts would take over and he would be too harsh. But he just breathed Harry in and allowed his lips to gently kiss at the softness. _oh the taste_ The moan that escaped him was low and rumbling and turned to a growl as he traveled down to the base of Harry's collarbone. His tongue slipped through his lips as he continued to taste, touch and nibble at the softness of his mate's skin. Harry was a little stiff beneath him but his hand was still caressing his hair so Draco felt permitted to strike.

* * *

Harry could not believe this was happening. He didn't know what happened but something changed and he just felt like he needed to move forward. He was done dancing around with this. He either accepted this and the turn his future was taking or he should just turn Draco away... and since he had no intention of doing that it was time. And when he realized that this really meant there were family, well. Harry would do absolutely anything for his family.

Even as he told himself to relax however, he couldn't quite come to terms with how he was feeling. His skin caught fire at the moment Draco began placing those open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck. He was trembling and it felt so intimate so private. Something that was just meant for the two of them. He ran his fingers through the silken blonde strands to encourage Draco to continue. _This was it_ Harry thought. He was ready. Draco parted from his skin and he nearly mewled at the loss when he felt a sharp piercing temporary pain and inhuman teeth sank into his skin. He was about to push Draco away. He didn't want this, it felt wrong and ..._oh it was so good._ The pain immediately transformed into pleasure. The mark tingled pleasantly and he sighed in relief. Relief of tension that apparently had been there for too long. He felt a warm mouth kiss and lap at the new mark, causing twinges of pleasure to course through him.

Draco pulled back and stared into his eyes. "The bond has begun." There was moisture in those emotive eyes and Harry saw him blink furiously. He knew he should say something, but all he felt was exhaustion.

"I-I am ... so tired." His eyes drooped of their own accord and he fought against the wave.

Draco smiled. "Yes Harry. Thats the bond's magic. Here." Lean arms came around him once more and laid him against the duvet. He allowed himself to be placed against the softness and he felt Draco settle behind him. Those same arms came around him as he felt the beginning of sleep drag him under. His last thought before the blackness overtook him was _Draco Malfoy is spooning me._

* * *

Light poured through windows as dawn woke the castle. Draco was already awake. He felt amazing. His strength was back. He felt his magic humming in his veins again and the fatigue and ache were absolutely gone. He snuggled a little closer and inhaled Harry's scent. The raven haired boy stirred next to him and he pulled back. He didn't want to scare Harry off. Not after all the progress they had made.

Harry rolled over to face him. The long lashes covering those extraordinary eyes fluttered and opened. Draco smiled gently, hoping that Harry would still be ok with the events of last night. Harry sat back as if confused for a moment as to why Draco would be in bed with him. He watched as memories brought understanding to those green pools. Draco leaned over and grabbed Harry's glasses from the bedside table, just for something to do, and handed them to him. "err thanks. You look better."

"I feel a thousand times better. Thank you. I am not quite a hundred percent yet, but the acceptance and start of the bond have settled my instincts."

Harry nodded and picked at invisible lint on the blankets.

"Oh well. I will just go and shower before breakfast. Give you a little privacy." Draco didn't want to leave Harry at all, but he sensed that Harry needed some time alone.

"Yeah.. that would be great." Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he tended to do when he was nervous and his hand slid across the new mark. He winced.

"Oh, yeah. Easy there. It will subside but will be a little sensitive to any touch but mine right now. Sorry." Harry only shrugged.

Draco hurried out of the room then. He knew Harry needed some time and reminding him of the marking was not the best idea he feared. He also feared that if he remained too much longer his radiant smile would break through. This was so very right and he knew it. But he also knew he needed to give Harry time to adjust and freaking him out would not bode well for their bonding. He absentmindedly turned the taps and stepped under the warm spray. The water cascading over his skin felt so good. For too long his skin had been sensitive and sore, but that was wholly absent and he indulged in the feeling. He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of Harry's skin beneath his lips and the taste of his flesh on his tongue. He moaned at the memory. His hand slid down and he gripped himself. _Oh yes._ The water and the heat were too inviting. He allowed his fingers to travel along the length of his shaft and he strengthened his grip at the pleasure. "Harry" he whispered into the spray as he quickened the pace of his strokes. Draco's blonde hair soaked as he tilted his head back and road the waves. His thumb slid across the head and he hissed as the precum added more lubrication. _yes_ He imagined it was Harry's hand on his length. His memory replayed the marking and his wanted more of that skin. His free hand roamed his body, sliding lower until he cupped the twin weights beneath and shuddered at the contact. "Oh Harry." His strokes quickened as he allowed his fingers to travel lower still, teasing his entrance. "Harry please. Take me." he whimpered. Draco bent his knees to allow better access and slowly breached himself. His tongue wet his dry lips as he panted. His finger pushed inside looking for the spot inside himself that would cause white heat to flood him. In and out he thrust, matching the strokes along his prick. _So close._ "Yes, faster, more." He added a finger and that was all it took. "Fuck yes, Harry!" He came hard against the tiles of the shower, and slumped forward, relishing in the coolness against his heated skin.

* * *

Harry sat dumbstruck as he felt his face flame. He would never tell Draco how thin the walls were. That was just not something you said to someone after overhearing that little escapade. Mates or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hello all. I am terrible at updating more than about once a week. I truly am sorry. I promise to keep this going though. I do want to see some more reviews though. Dont get me wrong the follows and favorites warm my heart, but the reviews encourage me to update. It lets me know you guys are out there, waiting and reading and expecting a new chapter. So please, if you are reading this, please give me some reviews to let me know. This is my first Drarry and I need the feedback. Thanks guys. Love you all and promise to keep it going if you want to continue to see my ramblings. **

Harry should have known that a simple day would never happen, but he had foolishly thought that he could at least eat breakfast in peace before he and Draco left to hibernate in the Room of Requirement. Alas it it was yet another morning in the life of Harry Potter.

All was quiet at the eighth year table for a few short minutes. Then Ginny Weasley came to visit. It all happened so fast. One moment they were all eating and chatting civilly, then Ginny was there - coming to chat or see for herself that Harry was indeed ok after his hiatus. She smiled and greeted her friends, Harry turned on his bench to greet her in return, but it was impossible to hear over the roar of the Great Hall. She placed her hand on his nape and leaned in so he could hear her better and her hand briefly skimmed his new mark. He winced slightly. When she began to offer her apologies, having discovered her folly- the other occupants at the table noticed the interaction. Draco growled in annoyance at the intrusion and this combination left little doubt as to what was present on Harry's collarbone.

"Harry?" Came the confused and angry voice of his Irish housemate. "What have you let that Death Eater do to ye?!"

"Seamus, its alright mate." He could hear Draco's continued growl, but tried to ignore it as he concentrated on the very angry Irishman. "Things aren't as they seem. Draco's a good bloke. He's changed. If you just give him a-"

"DRACO? It's DRACO now, is it?" Seamus turned to address Draco with his wand raised. "Nothin but poison. The lot of ye!" He was shaking from anger and Harry's instinct bristled. Draco was in very real danger and everyone knew it. Harry was sat across the table and calculated his options as he tried to distract him.

"Seam, hey. I know it seems-"

"Harry how could ye? He's taken advantage of your good nature, he is." Seamus began addressing his fellow Gryffindors. "Don't you all see. We have to help Harry." The determination on his face was frightening. Hermione, who was directly to the left of Seamus, stood and put a hand on his arm, nodding her head as if agreeing with him. This worked significantly well in controlling his wand arm.

"Yes." she began as she steadied his arm. "It is important that we know he is acting of his own accord." Seamus seemed to calm at her words and this gave Harry the opportunity to bind him. He looked up with hurt and surprise as he was surrounded in thick ropes from Harry's incarcerous.

"I really am sorry about that Seamus. You left me without option. Draco is my responsibility and you were threatening him. McGonagall will explain this to you further as you seem to need some clarification. I know you want to help me, but I don't need saving this time." As Neville (who had to everyone's surprise been named Head Boy) lead Seamus off to the headmistress, Harry sank back into his seat at the bench. "Why can't I have one bloody breakfast without drama? Just one."

"Well Harry if girl Weasley had not taken it upon herself to grope what is mi-"

Harry glared daggers at Draco. "If you even consider completing that sentence with 'mine', I will demonstrate just how very little you own me bird boy." Draco's face pinked in either anger or embarrassment, Harry didn't know and certainly didn't care. He was already tired of this and it had just begun.

He felt a soft warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ginny was still there. "Hey there Hero. Take it easy yeah? But have to say.. Bird Boy? Hilarious." With that she left waving and giggling in equal measure.

Harry was sure Draco didn't find the sentiment funny, but he was just so mad. Ron nudged him in the ribs and he looked up to see an owl dropping post right in his eggs. "Lovely." He managed as he tried to wipe the mixture from the parchment. "I think its from Kingsley" He stated as he gave it a closer look. He cast a few charms to ensure there were no dark traces for good measure and carefully opened the envelope. After scanning, he looked up to Draco. "We have a meeting with the minister and McGonagall after dinner. He did not explain anything other than that in the post, but he's probably just being careful. Come on, we better get to practice. I am certain that after everything I have tried in that stupid course, it was merely your absence that was the problem." The sarcasm was thick even for him. Draco only nodded.

* * *

They strode through the corridors and Draco knew he should have been more upset. Harry was obviously struggling a bit with everything, but he just couldn't keep the satisfied grin off his face. He had his mate. Harry was accepting him, he could feel it. The magic of the bond was nearly humming. And Harry's possessive and protective reaction to the Irish moron, it was amazing. He tried again without success to wipe the grin.

"If you do not stop smiling, I am going to find a reason for you to stop." Harry's thin irritated words stopped him. He was being selfish and he knew it. He did not want this to be so hard on Harry and he wished that the remaining Gryffindors would be as understanding and supportive as the other two thirds of the golden trio. That was probably too much to ask though. He figured he should be glad that at least those two were standing by Harry's side. His mate would likely not take too well to being judged by those he considered family. Draco did want Harry to understand though. They had a lot of history and only talking through things as they happened would resolve some of that immediate mistrust.

"I am sorry Harry. I just feel good for the first time in ages. I know this isn't going as well for you, but-" he stopped dead as his very blood ran cold. "You can't be serious?" He had known they were headed in the direction of the 7th floor corridor but the location of the Room of Requirement had not clicked into place in his mind. "We are not actually going in there right, Harry?" He sounded terrified even to his own ears. _Yes._ He thought in disgust. _Draco the coward, how predictable._

Harry stopped and looked at him and then seemed to soften. "Its ok. It was hard for me the first time too. I promise, it doesn't look anything like the room of hidden things. And I will be there. Nothing will happen to you." It was firm, unwavering and absolute. There was no arguing with the savior when he was determined to keep you safe.

* * *

Harry was right of course. It was nothing like he feared. He was however, ready to leave. They had been there for hours. When they had entered the room, it was filled with the most impossible looking course in the history of idiocy. Harry put on his Gryffindor 'charge first, think later' persona and had dove right into the mess. Draco had quickly realized, his presence was less than noticed, let along wanted so he had opened his advanced potions book to study. He certainly did want to get behind in potions.

That plan had lasted a good couple of hours, but he was bored. Draco looked up to try and get Harry's attention to suggest they do almost anything else, but his breath caught at the sight. He watched in awe as Harry worked in what could only be described as his element. He dove and spun, jumped and dodged all with a powerful shield surrounding him. The power emanating from the young wizard so clear gooseflesh spread across Draco's skin as he watched. Just as he was thinking that Harry really didn't need any help at all a massive pendulum came out of nowhere and slammed into him, knocking Harry a good several meters back before he landed with a humph.

Draco was on his feet and ready to come to Harry's aid, but the hero simply brushed himself off and began again, swiping his brow free of the perspiration that had gathered there. Again and again he tumbled, rolled and sprinted through the difficult course. It was mesmerizing and terrifying. He really couldn't bear to watch Harry continue through the abuse. "And you have to do this without a wand and while the professor shoots stunners at you?"

Only after Harry jumped off the course to glare at him did he realize he had spoken aloud. "Do you think you can do better?" Harry looked so pissed off Draco was almost afraid to say anything. "No? Thought not." Harry mumbled and bitched under his breath and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

Harry spun on a dime. "Something funny Ferret?"

"Yes and don't call me that Hero Boy. You are just frustrated. Instead of continuing to run head first into the course over and over again thinking you will encounter a different outcome, perhaps you should take a moment to consider your strategy. I mean, as much as I enjoy watching your muscles flex, I am getting a bit concerned that the bruises will overtake the tan." Draco practically drawled. He smirked as this seemed to stop the brunette from further comment. Harry opened his mouth and shut it a few times. He finally joined Draco on the floor with a defeated sigh.

"Yeah... this is how it has been. Me charging, the course kicking my arse. Suggestions?"

Draco was silent a moment. Harry was asking him. He was actually asking him for his opinion. His first gut reaction was snark of course. But while the smirk and raised eyebrow could not be avoided, the response was genuine. "Instead of thinking of what you can have, think of what you can."

Harry chuckled. "How very Slytherin." Draco nodded.

"I know that it is difficult to imagine, but I am sure there are traits in there that compliment Slytherin or you wouldn't be my mate."

"I was almost sorted Slytherin."

"You what?"

Harry waved him off. "I will tell you another time. Ok so, I am allowed to cast, but all spells must be wandless and nonverbal. Its nearly impossible to keep the concentration going to keep the shield up while I watch for the surprises in the course though."

"Maybe the shield charm is the wrong charm to be casting." Harry looked at him like he was learning impaired.

"Draco, if I don't keep the shield up the stunners will knock me out before I can round the first bend." Draco was shaking his head furiously. He had an idea. Watching Harry's every movement for almost eight years now did have its advantages.

"Thats not what I mean. Remember the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry nodded, but he was beginning to look irritated again. _Merlin, he has no patience. How in the name of Salazar did he manage to stay in hiding for a bloody year?_ Draco wondered in earnest. Harry was already waving impatiently for him to continue. He sighed. "In the first task you were the only one that used a tool not provided to you did you not? The Boy Who Lived never followed rules before, so why is he starting now?" Draco smirked at him, waiting for Harry to put it together.

Harry bit his bottom lip in thought. Draco's eyes traveled to the flesh and wished he was the one to provide the abuse. "I had my wand then. I was able to accio my broom." Draco remained silent. _Come on Harry._ "Even if I could summon something wandlessly what could I possibly summon that would be of aid?" Draco's eyebrows raised at the absurdity of the question. Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "There is no way that Professor Richards will have my wand laying about to just summon. Thats absurd. It cannot possibly be that simple, Draco. I knew this was a waste of time." Harry stood and stomped in the direction of the start once again. Draco waited until he was about to begin again when he offered.

"And what spell did the great Harry Potter use to defeat the Dark Lord again? Was that not a disarming spell, or are my facts wrong?" Harry's mouth was agape again in the most adorable way that Draco had to fight to keep his mouth from twitching.

"You mean for me to disarm her and use her own wand on the remainder of the course." Harry sounded almost awe inspired as he put the plan together in his mind.

"The mighty Gryffindor can also think. Who knew?" Draco feigned amazement. Harry gave him a 'oh you are hilarious' glare before he shook his head.

"I have never even managed the disarming spell nonverbally, let alone wandlessly. It may work, but I am not strong enough." Draco wanted to scream. _not strong enough, is he serious? _

"Harry. Be serious. You are only the most powerful wizard in the world." Draco was getting pissed now. Either Harry was an idiot, ridiculously modest, or he really did not have any clue at his own power.

"We won because I had loads of help, Draco. I am nothing special."

"Yes, well. Lets just agree to disagree on that then. Just give it a whirl. Unless you prefer to continue to get thrown on your arse over and over again. "

Harry sighed. Practically growled. Stomped his feet. Stormed around the room. And then began the little tirade over again. Draco rolled his eyes. _Nearly sorted Slytherin, my foot. _"Fine!"

His mate made his way back to the start. He raised his hand, but managed to just look constipated. Draco stifled a laugh. Harry wasn't fooled. "I'm sorry." he chuckled. "No, no I mean it. Lets try something else." He was fighting the grin with all his might at the petulant look on Harry's face. "Try to disarm me verbally first." Harry was visibly pouting now. "Come on Harry. The great Gyffindor isn't giving up already is he?"

For the next few hours, he tried. And tried. And tried. By the time mid afternoon arrived, they were both starving and frustrated.

* * *

Harry wanted to either kill his blonde companion or throw himself off the tower, maybe one and then the other actually. Then Draco stood and with what can only be determined grace strode toward him. He did not say a word as he approached, walking until he was stood directly behind him. Harry felt a hand lay against his hip as warm breath tickled his ear. "Visualize the wand in your hand Harry." The whispered words caused shivers to crawl up his spine. "Use the same movements as if the wood was there beneath your fingers." Harry shivered again as the other pale hand came to grip his wand hand, raising it in his own as he mimicked the movement needed for the charm. "Feel the magic Harry, feel the power inside. Visualize the charm as a real object you can call to yourself. You have to mean it with your whole body and spirit. You have to want it and believe it is yours." The words had more meaning than just a simple accio and Harry couldn't think, let alone cast.

He turned slightly and met the grey steel eyes. The intensity was as clear as the storm clouds in the gaze. Harry could hear his own heart thumping in his chest and his blood as it stormed through his veins. The atmosphere changed drastically. _This is it._ Harry thought. _I am going to kiss Draco._ And he wanted to... wanted it so badly his entire body was quivering at the thought. He leaned in and licked his lips subconsciously. Draco tilted his head minutely and tightened his grip on Harry's hip. The pressure felt amazing and Harry wanted to find a way to slow down the moment so he could keep it. Draco was so close. He could feel his hot breath and those soft looking lips were right there. He was waiting, Harry realized. Waiting for Harry to complete the contact. _Yes. _Harry thought. _I want this. _He leaned in to close the distance.

SLAM The heavy oak doors closed and both boys jumped apart. "Hey guys. Just bringing homework. You know how Hermione gets about you getting behind, mate." Ron was oblivious as always at the ruined moment. Harry however, couldn't break eye contact with... his mate.

**A/N Lets also have a pole shall we? What does everyone think of Seamus? Too OOC or is his anger warranted? Not enough anger from Gryffindor? What about the hot stuff... too slow?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! [waves] Im back. I am sooo sooo soo sorry for the delay on this one. I am hoping that the chapter will make up for it. I promise that I am not abandoning this story. I was simply having some trouble with the boys. They have been arguing with me. I tried to tell Harry that its time for him to move along with this but he has been insistent that hes not ready. Draco has been pouting, you know how he gets, so yeah. Trouble. But I finally got them to cooperate. :)**

**I just love the reviews. Thank you so much for all the love. It really makes me feel wonderful to hear the feedback. The honest answers regarding Seamus are awesome as well. I beg you to trust me. Hes not a bad guy, but gryffindors can be a bit stubborn, ya know. So I have a few other ideas on this one that I want to bounce off you guys as well. Who do you see as the dominant here? I think they are both pretty dominant, but love them in either role. What do you guys think? Of course the boys will probably argue with me until they get their way.**

**As always, all the love belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"But Blaaissee." Draco whined for what was the likely the millionth time that evening. His forehead lay against the study table he sat at while his friend attempted to study. Blaise ignored him as much as he could and continued to outline his potions essay. "What am I going to do?", he whined louder.

"Draco, for fuck's sake." The usually coolly collected Slytherin was ready to tear his best friend limb from limb. "Complete. The. Bond. And let the rest of us move on with our lives. _You_ may not have to attend classes right now while you babysit your boyfriend, but the rest of us have a ton of homework. Slughorn has been ridiculous this week." He went back to his outlined parchment to complete the point.

"But he isn't my boyfriend Blaise, that's the point!" Draco was beyond frustrated. He was certain Harry was close to kissing him today, but when the weasel came in he had jumped away from Draco like the blonde was still his enemy, someone to fear, someone to be ashamed of. It had completely broken his heart. "He isn't just fighting this. He thinks the bond is _making _him feel things. He thinks the bond makes him want me."

Blaise looked up at his friend then. "Thats completely absurd." Blaise shook his head, incredulous.

"I realize that Blaise." Disdain dripping from his voice. "But how am I to explain this to him. I have been so patient. But he thinks its the veela making me care, making me be nice to him." He sighed, losing most of the gumption from his argument. "I am completely at a loss."

"Hmm well have you tried explaining to the Golden Boy that you have been obsessed/in love with him for years?"

Draco stared aghast "Of course not." At this point Pansy breezed into the common room and proceeded to plop herself into Draco's lap.

"Well my darling Veela, where are the treats I have been promised. I have been stuck in the dreadful hospital wing for days. And how many days did my best friend visit me... oh thats right. One. One bloody time." She pouted. Draco snuggled into her a bit. He was sulking and she always allowed him to be petulant. Pansy had many annoying habits, but she indulged her friend and he needed some indulgence. "Oh what is it love? Potter still not playing nice?" She pet his platinum locks adoringly. They have long since realized there was nothing romantic between them. But their connection was without question. Draco had no idea what he would do without her.

* * *

Harry was pretending to go over the techniques he had been working on with Draco, but he was mainly just reliving the feel of the slender firm grip on his hip. He closed his eyes as the memory washed over him again. Draco's warm breath against his neck, his form pressed against his back. Harry visibly shook himself. He knew it was just the bond. The stupid magical connection. He just wanted something real. He really thought he had had that with Ginny, but even he had to admit that while it was real, and it was strong, it was also only friendship.

"Harry!" He started and looked up at Ron wide eyed, who was waving his hand in front of his face, chuckling. "Leave us there for a bit, mate?"

Harry laughed as well. "Sorry about that. I guess I did." Silence fell for another moment before Harry asked what he had been thinking. "Ron why have you been so understanding? Why didn't you run me through for breaking it off with Gin, on our wedding day, for Merlin's sake? Why have you been accepting of Malfoy? Malfoy of all people! He tortured Hermione. He-"

"Harry stop. Malfoy is a git, but you and I both know that he did not torture 'Mione."

"Yes, but-"

"Stop. I said he was a git, and I do mean a complete and utter arrogant arsehole git, but that's not what your problem is. And its not Ginny either so, ready to give it another go?"

Harry scowled. "You have been hanging out with 'Mione too much. Where is my fly off the broom, hex first, ask questions later friend, I ask you that?" Ron chuckled.

"No such thing as too much time with Hermione, especially when I get her out of those books." He shook his head for emphasis and wriggled his eyebrows as Harry laughed. "Look Harry, what has really got you upset?" When Harry shrugged in response, he tried again. "I am being serious here. Let me help. I am not completely useless ya, know."

"No, not completely." He teased. "I don't know Ron. I have just been thinking about everything I guess. About the bond, and our history and maybe Seamus having a point."

"Seamus is a mate, but hes being a complete prat. He just wants someone to blame. I guess we all do. But its like you said, Harry. The wars over. And I think you two have been connected loads longer than any bloody bond. Sixth year you couldn't stop staring at the ferret faced git and don't give me the 'up to something' bullshit because no one believed you then and I am sure as hell not going to buy it now."

"You're barking. Completely ridiculous, I nev-" Harry trailed off as his attention drew to the portrait hole. Pansy breezed in like she owned the place and promptly sat in Draco's lap. Harry watched, mouth agape, as she giggled and flirted and began to pet his beautiful hair. He watched as..._Is he snuggling her?! _The long time dormant monster in Harry's chest roared to wakefulness and he was out of the chair with wand out pointed directly at the pug faced bint. "Want to try getting off my mate Parkinson?" His voice was quiet, but the deathly tone reminded everyone in the Eighth Year common room that this was the wizard that had vanquished the most powerful dark wizard of all time at the ripe old age of 17. Pansy stood shakily with her hands raised.

"Easy there Potter. Draco's just my friend. No harm meant there stud." She was trying for cheeky but Harry was not amused.

"No harm eh? Didn't mean any harm when you offered me up to Voldy either did you Parkinson? Whatever it takes, isn't that right little Pansy?" Harry immediately regretted the spiteful words as he saw her face fall. She simply nodded, but he didn't miss the moisture in her eyes.

"Yes, that was what I thought at the time. Its a good job for us all that you weren't a 'Pansy'." She managed a thin smile. "For whatever its worth, I did apologize for my actions. I had thought you were sincere that we all could begin again. Perhaps some sins are little too deep for that afterall." She sighed but continued with confidence. "I think I will retire to my dormitory." She turned to Draco. "Sorry Darling. Long day and all that." She walked from the common room with her head held high and Harry felt like the coward he just accused her of being. His eyes fell shut.

"Shit." He murmured.

"Mmm, Potter. That sums it up nicely." Draco was not proud of his mate in that moment and his eyes clearly told Harry as much. Draco stood and headed toward the stair.

_I guess we are going to bed too._ Harry hurried back to his table and began throwing his things in his bag. Ron, to his credit, did not utter a word. The Gryffindor hero felt like anything but. He truly could not believe he behaved that way. Unity. It was all he had been on about since the war. He had done speech after speech and countless interviews about unity and bringing everyone together. The Headmistress created this combined dormitory for the eighth years under his example. And he likely just ruined it all, by a few words spoken out of ... jealousy. He had to admit it- at least to himself. He trudged up the stairs after Draco and nearly ran square into the blonde as Draco stood staring at their former dormitory quarters. "What is it Draco?" He tried to see around him to see if something had frightened the veela. Draco didn't answer, but stepped to the side and looked back to Harry for explanation.

The room was completely transformed. It resembled more of a small quaint flat in wizarding London than a school dormitory. There was a sitting area with a plush sofa and chair surrounding a small fireplace. The corner held a tabletop potions lab with the opposite corner containing the private bath. The color scheme consisted of muted silver, greens, golds and reds, blending the two houses beautifully.

Oddly enough neither boy noticed much of any of that. Their eyes were firmly planted near the window, where a large four poster bed rested. ... The ONLY bed in the chamber. "Err-" Draco added with an additional "um?" The Slytherin motioned about the room.

Harry felt a blush rise up his face as he continued to stare in a most undignified fashion. Draco tried again. "Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh um. Yeah. I kind of remember McGonagall saying something about this." He shook his head as he tried to recall the phrasing she used. "Something like 'the dorm will become the married quarters it was intended to be', once I accepted the bond or something. I didn't realize she meant literally." Draco nodded, but neither moved. Time ticked by slowly as neither was exactly sure how to proceed. Finally Harry offered "I will take the couch tonight. I know you are pissed about what I said to Parkinson, not that I blame you. And well, neither of us are ready for that." He jerked his head in the direction of the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. We have already shared a bed." Harry noticed that the comment about Pansy went without response. Draco was making his way into the room to place his things down on the bedside table.

"Harry." He corrected.

"Whats that?" Draco seemed to start a bit at Harry's voice.

"Stop calling me Potter. And I am taking the couch. Goodnight."

* * *

The next day was more of the same. The awkwardness between them seemed to grow instead of diminish. Draco constantly seemed as if he wanted to say something only to ask something mundane. He also seemed to choose his words carefully and it was driving Harry loony. Harry was also worried about what was going on with the Aurors and the case. He had been sure that Kingsley had news for them, but it had turned out just to be more questions for Draco. While he was glad that the blonde readily gave any inside information he had on the remaining death eaters, it worried him. Although Harry was loathe to admit it, he was developing feelings for Draco. Those feelings only added to his animosity and short temper.

He was also sick of this assignment from Richards. He could be out there helping the aurors instead of in here playing with an idiotic death pendulum.

Draco was currently furrowed over his mountain of coursework, while Harry ran the gauntlet, again and again and again. It was tedious and Harry was tired to the bone. He heard Draco curse. "You alright over there?"

"Fine Potter. I don't feel well, my mate can't seem to stand the site of me, and I am going to fail defense, but I am simply magnificent."

"Harry." He corrected again. "And why wouldn't you feel well? I thought allowing you to mark me made you get better. And yes you are bollocks at defense, for sure, but not enough to fail surely." He grinned at Draco, who scowled.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. _Harry. _And the truth is that I did feel better... for a time. But I can feel you pulling away and my veela side is interpreting our latest rift as evidence of a probable rejection after all. And if you must know, I am going to fail defense because they are asking us to perform a patronus."

"So?"

Draco looked up at him incredulous. "You really don't care that our connection is waning?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That is not even close to what I meant, and you know it. Don't be so dramatic. I swear perhaps it is not as devastating as I thought that we are apparently gay since you are clearly a girl anyway." Draco guffawed. "I was simply asking why it would be a problem to perform a patronus." Harry closed the distance between them and slumped down next to Draco. "Do you need help? I am pretty good at the charm, taught the entire DA how to cast corporeal patronus fifth year and I have been able to do it since I was thirteen."

Draco seemed to regard him steadily for a time. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Alright Golden Boy, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"You just have to think of your happiest-"

"I am perfectly aware of the theory Harry. It just never works for me."

Harry was so frustrated. It seemed as if Draco took every little thing he said or did as a personal attack. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to help you visualize. The biggest problem people have is not holding their memory firmly or their memory not being strong enough. What is yours, can I ask?"

"Thats a bit private Potter."

"Its Harry for the last bloody time. Merlin! And you say _Im_ the one causing a _rift_ in the connection?"

Draco nodded with a sigh. "You're right Harry. I apologize. " He gave Harry a small smile that Harry immediately returned. Perhaps they may be doing better than either has the courage to hope. "I think my memory is fine though. Truly."

"Ok then, give it a go." Harry motioned to an open space in front of them and smiled for encouragement. The blonde made his way to the center where Harry had motioned. Draco lifted his wand and closed his eyes as to concentrate. The wand movement was perfect. The incantation precise. And the patronus.. nonexistent. Not even a hint of smoke appeared. Draco growled in frustration.

"Do you see? I told you. I am unable to perform the charm. Simple. I fail."

Harry pulled a face. "Dramatic much?" He rolled his eyes. "I really think its your memory. Everything else is flawless. Come on, what are you thinking of?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. But it is not the memory." Harry waited for him to continue. "There is a lovely garden at the Manor. Or at least it was once lovely. Anyway, Mother let me have my birthday there once as a child. Very undignified of course, and Father did not approve. But the early summer flowers were blooming. It was nice." Draco smiled at Harry.

"Um... are you serious?" Harry was not really sure how to tell Draco that was not even close. "Draco this needs to be your happiest moment. The moment that fills you with joy just to think on it. And all you have is a garden where you got to have cake once as a kid?"

The look on Draco's face told Harry he was clearly offended. "I mean, I am sure it was.. er lovely, or whatever. But this needs to be pure joy. Thats not nearly strong enough."

"Well then. I suppose, dramatics or not, I am going to be unable to produce the charm. That is my happiest memory." Harry was dumbstruck. _That_ was Draco's happiest memory. It was beyond depressing. It was also completely unbelievable. Draco was coddled at as child, pampered. He had watched first hand as Draco had gotten anything his heart desired throughout their schooling. Sure once the war began and that maniac took over his home, things certainly declined. But he had years of being the Prince of Slytherin before that happened.

"Just give it a bit more thought, alright. I am sure there is something that will come to mind." Time ticked by and neither said a word. Just remained together in companionable silence. Harry glanced at Draco then. He felt the warmth spreading within him again. He wanted so badly to believe that these feelings were real and his own. He wanted the connection to be as well. Part of him wanted to just lean in and capture the plush mouth with his own. Draco seemed to sense the line of thinking for his tongue darted out to wet the flesh as his stormy grey eyes stared intently at Harry. Harry leaned in. But finally held back, shaking himself. "I, er, am going to run the course again. Do you mind if I try to disarm you as we did before?"

"Of course, Love."

* * *

Draco was crushed. He was certain that Harry had been about to kiss him. AGAIN. Perhaps it was hopeless. The idea of being his mate was apparently just too disturbing for Harry. He just didn't know if it was the fact that he was a death eater or the fact that he was a male._  
_

Deciding that he would give Harry whatever he would take, he set himself up to provide the assistance he needed. Harry placed himself at the beginning of the course, readied himself and Draco began firing stunners. It was a matter of a moment and the wand flew out of his hand without warning. Harry appeared to be as shocked as he felt.

Harry made to finish the course but then seemed to grin mischievously. He used the obtained wand to cast an _immobulous_ and the obstacle course stilled. He proceeded to walk freely to the end where he obtained the marker.

Draco was enthralled. His mate's power was exhilarating. His smile spread unbidden. "Harry! Oh Harry I knew you could do it! I knew it all along." He ran up to Harry and thew his arms around him. Harry chuckled and his wide smile matched Draco's own.

"You need a better memory." Was the cryptic message he received before he felt Harry's palm cradle his cheek. A gentle thumb caressed his jaw. And Harry finally closed the distance. _Oh Merlin it was sweet_. All Draco could comprehend was that Harry felt incredible. The soft supple lips moved against his own as if they had always been sharing breath and warmth. Draco couldn't help the small moan that escaped him and the heat that spread within him was like fiendfyre. It was frenzied and uncontrollable. Harry's hands moved to entwine in his hair and he tilted his head to grant Harry better access. He licked at the plump bottom lip and pulled the warm flesh between his teeth. Harry's moan matched Draco's and what space remained between them vanished as Harry clutched at the Slytherin.

**A/N Ok so guys. Finally! Right? Hahaha. I love the long build up to a first kiss though. Never a big fan of oh we aren't enemies anymore yay, lets shag. (of course the shagging is a necessity in time lol, goes without saying)**


End file.
